Receuil de one shot Yaoi
by Yami Aku
Summary: OS 8:Draco fuyant est sans abri dans Londres moldu, il va se retrouver dans un centre d'accueil tenu par un ange.
1. Default Chapter

Genre: Harry Potter  
  
Disclamers : ne Sont pas à moi !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HxD, POV de Draco, song fic, Lemon et le reste vous verrez en le lisant!!! NIACK !!!  
  
Note : la chanson est de Tatou C'est mon premier lemon alors soyez indulgent !!!Please !! C'est aussi la première fic HP que j'ai écrite !!^^  
  
How soon is now.  
  
I am the son  
  
I am the heir  
  
Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar  
  
I am the son and heir  
  
Of nothing in particular  
  
Mon nom est Draco Malfoy, tout le monde dit de moi que je suis l'héritier de mon père, que je suis comme lui. Draco par ci, Draco par là, c'est Draco qui prendra la succession de Lucius. Mais je ne suis pas tout ça, je ne veux pas l'être, je ne veux pas de cette image toute faite que l'on se fait de moi, je veux être juste moi, je veux quelqu'un qui perce ma carapace de méchanceté et qui me trouve tel que je suis vraiment.  
  
Je déambule dans le couloir, Crabbe, Goyle à mes côtés et Pansy pas loin, je ne peux même pas être tranquille deux minutes pour pouvoir me reposer, non je suis un Malfoy et comme le dit mon père, un Malfoy n'a pas de faiblesse mais après tout je m'en fiche. Je me repasse les vacances de noël que j'ai passé au manoir, plutôt mauvaises  
  
Flash back  
  
_Draco tu es en 7ème année et tu n'es pas encore sortie avec une seule fille.  
  
_Parce qu'aucune ne me convient.  
  
J'étais dans le salon avec mon père, ma mère étant partie chez des amis.  
  
_Draco tu ne t'y prend pas de la bonne manière, les gens vont penser que tu es impuissant voir..  
  
Lucius me toisait de toute se hauteur, je ressemblais plus à ma mère qu'à lui et malgré mes 17 ans, je n'étais pas bien grand, ni très viril.  
  
_Gay ! C'est ce que tu voulais dire, père.  
  
J'appuis longtemps sur le père pour accentuer.  
  
_oui  
  
Lucius ne vit pas mes yeux bleu-gris briller de tristesse et reprit la parole.  
  
_Saches juste que je veux que tu aies une réputation de Casanova pas de coureur de jupon, laisse les filles venir à toi grâce a ton charme. Après tout tu es mon héritier. Tout bouillonnait en moi, ou passait ma fierté, mon amour propre là dedans, passer de lit en lit avec des filles que je n'aimerais probablement et même sûrement jamais, juste pour une réputation, pour un nom, pour être digne de mon père, jamais.  
  
You shut your mouth  
  
How can you say  
  
I go about things the wrong a way?  
  
I am the human and I need to be loved  
  
Just I like everybody else does  
  
J'ai essayé de le lui expliquer mon point de vue sans le brusquer mais ça a raté et le problème c'est que mon père ne l'a pas prit comme je le souhaitais. Apres ma crise de colère, je suis sorti prendre l'air et quand je suis rentré mon père était furax. Ma mère tentait tant bien que de mal de le calmer, mais c'était peine perdue. Puis mon regard se posa sur la table, un journal bleu nuit s'y trouvait, mon coeur ne fit qu'un bond et les larmes me montèrent directement aux yeux. Mon journal intime reposait là, mon père, non cet homme avait fouiné dans mes affaires privées. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, IMPOSSIBLE, ça devait être un cauchemar, oui, je cauchemarde c'est ça. Et pourtant il l'a fait. J'étais tellement sidéré que je ne sentis pas la gifle venir mais juste l'après coup.  
  
_COMMENT PEUX TU ME FAIRE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE, DRACO, à MOI ton PERE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour ça, pour que ...........Narcissa qu'avons- nous oublié dans son éducation, tout est raté. Je ne veux pas d'un ......d'un....comme fils. C'est honteux.  
  
J'avais porté ma main à ma joue, le premier coup depuis ma naissance, la première attention à moi de la part de mon père. J'en étais à la fois heureux car c'était un geste que tout père faisait au moins une fois et déçu qu'il ne l'accepte pas comme une réalité. Moi qui attendais une simple marque d'affection, de soucis de sa part, voila ce qui m'arrivais, je croyais que mon père me détestait mais ce n'était pas le cas, c'était pire, il me haïssait et me rejetait comme si j'étais un moldu, un sang de bourbe qu'il fallait anéantir.  
  
Fin du flash back  
  
I am the son  
  
I am the heir  
  
Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar  
  
I am the son and heir  
  
Of nothing in particular  
  
Me voila de nouveau à Poudlard, on en a plus parlé, mon père n'est d'ailleurs pas réapparu de la fin des vacances. Maman, elle l'a plutôt bien prit, elle m'a évité quelques jours mais ne m'a fait aucun reproche, elle est déçue ça se lit dans ses yeux. Elle m'a quand même embrassée avant de partir en me disant que père s'en remettrait, qu'il lui fallait du temps mais je m'en fiche, je ne veux pas redevenir son digne héritier, je veux être moi.  
  
Crabbe me donne un coup de coude qui me fait émerger.  
  
_Draco regarde c'est Potter et sa bande de Gryffondor.  
  
Je sors totalement de ma transe pour regarder, Granger, elle a bien grandit, elle est même jolie comme fille et elle tient la main de Weasley qui lui aussi a changé. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'ils sortaient ensemble, il faut dire que depuis Noël, j'ai la tête ailleurs. Quand à Harry des que je le croise je ne peux m'empêcher de baisser les yeux et de rougir. Il est grand, bien une tête de plus que moi, ses cheveux noirs sont toujours en bataillent et son visage est presque adulte, son corps viril bien plus musclé que moi qui aie encore quelques formes d'enfants et qui me donnent ce coté mignon comme dit Pansy.  
  
Je sens son regard se poser sur moi, un frisson me parcourre l'échine. Je suis timide, le grand Draco Malfoy est timide devant son pire ennemi, trop fort dite moi.  
  
Ils passent, je ne dis rien, je ne suis pas d'humeur à les enquiquiner. Ma troupe me lance des regards surpris mais tant pis.  
  
You shut your mouth  
  
How can you say  
  
I go about things the wrong way?  
  
I am the human and I need to be loved  
  
Just like everybody else does  
  
La grande salle est bombée comme tous les soirs à l'heure du repas. Le fait de ne pas avoir embêté Potter a fait le tour des Serpentard et des Gryffondor et tout le monde me fixe bizarrement.  
  
_Draco ça ne va ? Me demande Goyle.  
  
_Tu es malade, tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?  
  
_Non merci, ça va aller, j'ai besoin d'être seul.  
  
Je n'en peux plus, je me lève et sors de la salle sous la surprise générale de ma table et je me remets à traîner. Il y a un vide en moi, quelque chose me manque. Je monte les escaliers de la tour d'astronomie, le ciel est si beau, les étoiles scintillent et la lune est pleine, il se dégage une atmosphère idéale à la mélancolie à laquelle je suis en proie.  
  
Je suis tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je n'entends pas la personne approcher jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur mon épaule.  
  
_Malfoy !!  
  
Je sursaute, cette voix, que fait-il ici ?  
  
_Potter !! Que veux-tu ?  
  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de siffler ces mots, un tic de serpentard. Il ne fait pas attention et s'assoit à mes cotés.  
  
_Je trouve que tu as changé depuis quelques temps.  
  
_Vas t'en !!!!!!!  
  
Il sourit, qu'il est beau, la lune joue avec ses cheveux et en plus il ne porte plus ses immondes binocles. Il met des lentilles à ce que j'ai entendu, un truc moldu très pratique.  
  
_Le ciel est magnifique !!!  
  
_Quoi ??  
  
_Tu m'as très bien entendu Draco, ne joue pas les sourds !  
  
Draco depuis quand il m'appelle ainsi.  
  
_Ne sois pas si familier avec moi, Potter, ce n'est pas comme si on était ami.  
  
Ces mots sonnent faux dans ma bouche, je n'arrive plus à être aussi désagréable qu'avant avec lui. Il prend mon visage dans ses mains et le tourne vers le sien, son regard d'émeraude plongé dans le mien.  
  
_Tu n'es plus le même, tu es plus ouvert.  
  
_Lâche ..moi !!!!!!!!  
  
Ma voix est si faible.  
  
_Tu n'as qu'à me faire lâcher, un seul geste.  
  
Je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard du sien, il se rapproche, mon coeur accélère, ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes, c'est doux, sa langue quémande l'entrée, je la laisse et il prend la direction des opérations. J'en ai tellement envie, je n'avais jamais été plus loin que le smack avec les filles mais là, c'est merveilleux, c'est une danse enflammée et passionnée. Je sens ses mains qui s'activent sur mon dos, je me retrouve allongé sous lui. Tout se passe trop bien, c'est impossible, c'est un rêve, c'est ça je rêve et je vais bientôt cauchemarder.  
  
Une porte claque, des bruits de pas résonnent, Harry se lève d'un coup et me lance un regard glacial.  
  
_Oublies tout ce qui vient de se passer, il n'y a rien eu, rien !!!  
  
Il s'en va me laissant seul sur le toit, son odeur et sa saveur encore sur mes lèvres.  
  
Un baiser, un souvenir, une erreur.  
  
There's a club if you'd like to go  
  
You could meet somebody  
  
Who really loves you  
  
So you go and you stand on your own  
  
And you leave on your own  
  
And you go home and you cry  
  
And you want to die  
  
Le lendemain à la table des serpentards, je suis complètement déprimé, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit et je suis crevé.  
  
J'y ai cru un instant à ce baiser qui n'était finalement qu'une illusion, un leurre et rien d'autre.  
  
_Draco tu viens, il y a un club d'échec qui s'ouvre ?  
  
Pourquoi pas après tout ça m'occupera.  
  
Cela fait une semaine que je suis en dépression et que je vais au club pour prouver que tout va bien mais quand le soir vient, je remonte à la tour d'astronomie et écris, écris tout ce que je ressens. J'ai si mal en moi, je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais Harry et que tout était basé sur lui. Finalement ce baiser ce n'était qu'un jeu pour me faire souffrir.  
  
Ce week end, je quitte le club plus tôt, je n'en peux plus. Je sors personne ne s'en aperçoit, je fonce dans le dortoir vide pour un bon moment, tire les rideaux et pleure, pleure sans honte dans l'oreiller. Je décharge tout, je n'en peu plus, je veux me libérer de ce poids qu'est la vie.  
  
D'abord fuir mes parents, oui fuir comme une lavette ceux qui ne m'ont porté dans leur c?ur autrement que comme héritier Malfoy, qui ne m'ont jamais vu comme je le suis vraiment, c'est à dire fragile, sensible et non fort et glacial. Puis cet endroit de menteur, je les hais tous ces prétendus amis qui disent me vouloir du bien alors qu'ils ne voient que mon image de marque et enfin toi Harry Potter, le grand Potter, celui que j'aime plus que tout. Ce baiser tu y as fait passer beaucoup trop d'émotions et au lieu de continuer, tu as préféré jouer avec mes sentiments. Tu as vu que je n'étais pas ce que je prétendais être et tu as voulu me rabaisser, me faire souffrir, te venger de ces sept années de torture, de moquerie, je te comprends.  
  
Je veux partir, tout plaquer d'un coup, dormir pour ne jamais me réveiller.  
  
Je me dirige vers la salle de bain, entre et me place devant la glace. Je suis immonde, j'ai des cernes et les yeux rougis par les larmes, mes cheveux sont en bataille. J'EN AI MARRE ! ! ! ! Dans mon accès de rage, je donne un coup de poing dan l'image de ce moi que je ne supporte pas. Le miroir ce brise et éclate en mille morceaux. Ma main est en sang, je prends un morceau rougi. C'est si beau, je l'approche de mon poignet et tranche, je regarde ce liquide si éclatant s'écouler, c'est ma vie qui s'évapore avec lui. Je souris à ce moi que je vois dans ce qui reste de la glace. Je me sens tomber, enveloppé dans un froid plutôt rassurant comme les bras d'une mère protégeant son enfant, puis plus rien, le vide.  
  
When you say it's gonna happen now  
  
What exactly do you mean?  
  
See I've already written too long  
  
And all my hope is gone.  
  
J'ouvre difficilement les yeux, je reconnais l'infirmerie de l'école, du moins ce que je vois avec la brume qui m'entoure.  
  
Je me remémore rapidement la glace, le sang et merde j'ai raté mon coup. J'étais si bien dans les ténèbres même si une voix ne cessait de m'appeler.  
  
Je me relève doucement, la salle est vide même l'infirmière, Mme Pomfresh, n'est pas là, ils m'ont tous oublié.  
  
Je sors du lit et me ramasse, mes jambes ne me soutiennent même plus. Je dois dormir depuis un certain temps pour être dans cet état. D'ailleurs je porte pas grand-chose, une longue chemise et un boxer.  
  
Pourquoi ça a raté ??? Lequel de ces crétins m'a sauvé dans la salle de bain et surtout qui les a prévenus que j'avais quitté le club si tôt ????!!!!  
  
Un coup d'?il à la fenêtre ouverte c'est la fin de l'après-midi et il fait beau, il y a du raffut dehors. Je m'approche lentement, l'euphorie est du à un match Serdaigle contre Poussoufle, si je me souviens bien. Normal qu'il n'y ait pas un chat dans le château, donc si je calcule bien, ça fait une semaine de coma en gros. Je soupire.  
  
J'ai faim et y a rien à becqueter dans le coin. Je suis accoudé à la fenêtre pour ne pas tomber, le regard perdu dans l'immensité bleu.  
  
_Draco !!!!!!!! Tu ne devrais pas être debout, tu n'es pas rétabli !!  
  
De quoi je me mêle, qui vient m'embéter et surtout être prévenant. Je me retourne rapidement et tombe, deux bras solides me rattrapent, me soulèvent et me posent sur le lit. Cette odeur, non, je l'écarte durement, c'est trop pour un réveil.  
  
_Va t'en Potter, tu n'as rien à faire ici !!! Va t'en, va t'en, va t'en !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Je craque, il a fallut que je tombe sur lui. Pourquoi est il si gentil alors qu'il m'a rejeté en haut de la tour, je n'ai plus d'espoir, plus du tout.  
  
_Va t'en !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lâchais je avant de me mettre à sangloter.  
  
You shut your mouth  
  
How can you say  
  
I go about things the wrong way?  
  
I am the human and I need to be loved  
  
Just like everybody else does  
  
Harry me berce calmement, pourquoi j'apprécies sa présence, je l'aime mais lui non, je dois me faire à cette idée, ne pas me laisser aller. J'ai si mal et je n'ai même pas la force de le repousser.  
  
Une question me traverse l'esprit, qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ? Il devrait être avec les autres au match de Quiqqitch. A défaut de le pousser, je m'éloigne, sèche mes larmes du revers de ma main et le fixe d'un regard glacial.  
  
_Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici, Potter ???????????????  
  
Mon ton est méprisant comme avant du moins, je le pense. Harry baisse la tête, je ne le comprends, il y a deux semaines, il jouait avec moi et maintenant, il fait attention à moi. J'ai du louper un épisode.  
  
_Une question pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?  
  
Il y a un certain dégoût dans sa voix et en même temps de l'incompréhension.  
  
_tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir Potter, ça ne te concerne pas !!!!!!!  
  
Je le fixe, non mais de quoi je me mêle, si je veux crever ça ne regarde que moi, ben non, il faut que ce cher et tendre survivant vienne fouiner dans mes affaires.  
  
_Si ça me touche Malfoy !!  
  
Tiens, je sens de la culpabilité d'un coup, amusant.  
  
_Alors Potter, Tu te sens coupable de ma tentative de suicide ?!  
  
Gagné, il rebaisse la tête.  
  
_Si ça peut te rassurer, il n'y a pas que toi.  
  
_Et qui d'autre ?  
  
_Arrête de te préoccuper de moi et tire toi.  
  
_Il m'énerve à ce soucier de ma vie alors qu'il a joué avec elle, avec mes sentiments.  
  
_Draco tu m'en veux toujours pour ce soir là !!!  
  
Gasp !!! Sérieux, il croyait que j'avais oublié, quelle naïveté.  
  
_Qu est ce que tu crois Potter, qu'après m'avoir embrassé et jeté, j'allais oublié. Je ne suis pas là pour assouvir tes pulsions.  
  
_Je sais et je m'excuse mais avais tu besoin de faire ça, tu aurais du venir m'en parler, tu n'a pas fait comme il fallait et tu aurais pu te tuer.  
  
_C'était le but Potter !!!  
  
_Je m'en doute mais tu as des amis qui ce sont fait du soucis pour toi....  
  
_des amis, non, des personnes attirées par mon image, par mon nom, pas par moi. Je n'ai personne à qui me rattacher, mon père ne m'a jamais considéré comme son fils, je n'ai jamais possédé l'amour de mes parents et depuis qu'ils savent que je suis gay, ça ne s'arrange pas. Ma mère a du mal même si elle ne le montre pas, elle pense que ça va passer, que ce n'est qu'une tendance.  
  
Mes amis, il n'y a rien à en dire, Crabbe et Goyle, ce n'est que parce que leurs parents le veulent. Pansy, je suis un bon parti. Et enfin il y a toi, Harry Potter le survivant, le sorcier le plus coté de la gente féminine et masculine, le garçon le plus plaint Potter par ci, pauvre Harry.. Moi, c'est le contraire, on me fait des éloges, je dois ressembler à mon père mais je ne suis pas lui, je ne veux pas l'être. Au début, tu n'as pas voulu devenir mon ami, tu as préféré weasley et Granger, bien donc si tu étais avec eux tu étais contre moi mais finalement qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien me faire à part que tu m'énervais parce que tout le monde parlait de toi. Puis j'ai fini par changer, j'ai vieilli, je suis un adolescent et j'ai des hormones, des sentiments surtout de sentiments. Quand je te voyais ça me faisait quelque chose, j'avais chaud mais c'est là haut que j'ai clairement compris que je t'aimais, Harry tu comprends, je t'aime et toi ce que tu trouves à faire c'est de me sauter dessus, m'embrasser et me jeter ensuite. Tu crois que je suis quoi, moi !!!!! Dis le moi, dis moi ce que je suis pour toi !!! Ton ennemi, le fils d'un mangemort, l'héritier Malfoy, un garçon insupportable, un mec à baiser ou.........  
  
Je n'ai pas le temps de finir que deux lèvres se posent sur les miennes pour me faire taire. Ce n'est pas un baiser sauvage ni passionné mais plutôt calme, chaste et doux. Harry se détache lentement.  
  
_Draco, je suis désolé, vraiment pour l'autre soir, mais comme je te l'ai dit laisse moi t'expliquer.  
  
Je suis toujours sous l'effet du baiser, j'entends mais ne réagis pas.  
  
_Bien, j'ai des sentiments moi aussi et ils sont pour une personne pour qui, je le sais maintenant, je donnerais ma vie. J'ai plaqué Cho et non le contraire, tout simplement parce que j'ai remarqué que mon coeur ne lui avait jamais appartenu, comme à personne d'ailleurs, de féminine du moins.  
  
L'autre soir, lorsque je t'ai vu sortir seul de la grande salle, je me suis dit que ce serait le bon moment pour parler et me rapprocher de toi, crois moi ce qui s'est passé là haut, ce baiser était sincère, c'est ce que je désirais le plus. J'aurai même été plus loin si tu avais été consentant mais quand ils sont arrivés, j'ai eu peur, je n'ai pas pensé à toi, j'ai été égoïste.  
  
Mais j'avais du mal à me dire que j'étais gay et encore plus je flashais sur toi , mais quand je t'ai vu sortir du club, j'ai eu la frousse de ma vie, j'ai couru chercher Rogue même si ça me coûte de le dire, je voulais le voir. Lorsque je suis tombé sur lui, j'étais en pleurs, je lui ai dit que tu n'avais pas l'air bien, que tu risquais de faire une bêtise.  
  
OH !!!!!!!!!!!!DRACO J'AI EU SI PEUR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Je fixe Harry, il pleure à présent mais continu quand même.  
  
_On s'est précipité dans ton dortoir, on s'est repartis de manière efficace, même si je savais où te trouver, j'ai couru dans la salle de bain et là je t'ai vu étendu, inerte, les veines ouvertes. J'ai hurlé à Rogue de venir ici avant de te faire un garrot avec un bout de ma robe et d'essayer de te réveiller, mais tu ne voulais pas, je te suppliais, mais rien.  
  
Il ravale quelques sanglots avant de reprendre, je veux l'arrêter, qu'il se taise, ça me fait mal de le voir ainsi mais il veut que je sache toute la vérité.  
  
_Rogue est arrivé et on t'a emmené vite fait à l'infirmerie où Pomfresh t'a soigné, j'ai eu le droit de rester le temps de prendre des calmants et de me reposer. Rogue a été très sympas avec moi, je lui ai tout raconté, on a longtemps parlé, pendant ton coma, de tout et de rien, j'ai même passé plus de temps avec lui qu'avec Ron et Hermione, je ne supportais plus de les voir ensemble et que Ron sorte des trucs débiles sur toi. Je suis venu tous les jours te voir et te raconter ma journée de cours. Je m'arrangeais pour que personne ne le sache et puis Rogue encore une fois m'y a aidé. Il tient lui aussi beaucoup à toi.  
  
Il fait une petite pause.  
  
_Tout ça pour te dire qu'il m'a mit les idées au clair et que non tu n'es pas un mec à baiser, jamais je n'aurais osé te faire ça, tu es juste la personne que j'aime.  
  
Il baisse le tête, je reste silencieux deux minutes pour encaisser tout ça.  
  
_Maintenant si tu ne veux plus de moi, je comprendrais.  
  
Là, c'est la phrase de trop, je lui saute dessus, on tombe à la renverse sur le lit, j'ai les yeux qui pleurent tous seuls de joie ça c'est sûr. Il est surpris et j'en profite pour l'embrasser passionnément. Il me laisse faire, quand l'air se fait rare, je fixe mon regard dans le sien.  
  
_I love you, Harry, I love you!!  
  
Je niche ma tête dans le creux de son épaule, il me caresse lentement le dos et je ronronne de bonheur. Une idée germe dans ma tête, je me relève et le fais sursauter.  
  
_Draco ?  
  
_Chut !!! Tu disais que si j'avais été consentant, tu aurais été plus loin !!  
  
Hochement de tête.  
  
_Tu es prêt à tout pour obtenir mon pardon !!  
  
Rehochement de tête.  
  
_Dans ce cas fais moi l'amour, là, maintenant !!  
  
Ces yeux se mettent à pétiller comme les miens, je crois.  
  
_Tu ne serais pas un peu pervers !!! Dit il en passant au dessus de moi et en m'embrassant.  
  
Je souris le match ne sera pas fini de suite, on a le temps.  
  
Sa bouche attaque mon cou pour y laisser sa marque de possession, mon Dieu que c'est bon !!! Ses mains parcourent mon corps par-dessus le tissu de ma chemise de malade puis remontent le long de mon mollet, de ma cuisse nue jusqu'à mon boxer puis effleurent mon entre jambe pour enfin retirer mon haut. Il caresse toute la peau de mon torse, de mes jambes pas un seul endroit découvert n'échappe à ses doigts fins et habiles. Dès qu'il a appris mes endroits sensibles, il descend avec sa langue, je tressaille sous le plaisir qu'il me procure, après avoir titillé et suceauté tout ce qu'il pouvait, il tente d'enlever le dernier rempart de tissu mais je ne suis pas d'accord, je le renverse et lui retire ses vêtements pour le mettre aussi nu que moi tout en le faisant languir sous mes mains. J'aime sentir sa peau douce et chaude due à l'excitation. Harry ondule sous mes caresses mais loin de là, l'idée que je mène la danse, il se replace au dessus de moi. On libère nos deux érections douloureuses de leurs prisons de tissu puis on reste un instant à se regarder, admirant le corps de l'autre ainsi mis a nu. Harry caresse ma joue avant de descendre, je sursaute quand je sens sa langue jouer avec mon sexe puis faire un lent va et viens, je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir tellement j'apprécie. Harry s'arrête avant que je n'arrive à l'extase et je ne peux me retenir de pousser un râle de mécontentement. Il m'embrasse en souriant avant d'introduire ses doigts dans ma bouche pour que je les humidifie, il les retire et les insère un à un doucement pour ne pas me faire mal. Une fois que je suis habitué à leur présence en moi, il les bouge lentement pour chercher l'endroit ou je suis le plus sensible. Harry reprend mon membre gonflé en bouche, je ne tiens plus, je me libère. Il me sourit et m'embrasse avant de me pénétrer d'un coup ce qui me surprend et me fait pousser un cri de pure jouissance. Il bouge de plus en plus vite, tout en ne lâchant pas mes lèvres plus d'une seconde. On se libère ensemble dans un gémissement à moitié étouffé par la bouche de l'autre. Harry se laisse tomber dans mes bras, sans se retirer, avant de prendre possession, encore une fois, de mes lèvres. Je relève les couvertures sur nous deux avant de me pelotonner dans ses bras.  
  
_Alors pardonné ?!  
  
_Pardonné, seulement si tu restes.  
  
Il comprend de quoi je veux parler et ne bouge plus afin de rester en moi. On s'endort tranquillement.  
  
On aura fait de bien long détour et il aura fallu une catastrophe pour arriver ici.  
  
Un léger bruit me réveille, j'ouvre les yeux pour tomber sur Rogue qui arbore un magnifique sourire.  
  
_Draco, tu vas mieux à ce que je vois.  
  
Je rougis.  
  
_Oui, merci à vous.  
  
_de rien, tu sais bien que je tiens à toi, ton père s'est confié à moi lorsqu'il a su que tu étais gay, il n'est pas prêt de s'en remettre surtout quand il saura avec qui tu es.  
  
Rogue passe une main paternelle dans mes cheveux pour les ébouriffer un peu plus.  
  
_J'ai confiance en vous deux, Harry te mérite, j'en suis sûr alors essaye de le garder.  
  
_Merci professeur.  
  
Rogue sourit avant de prendre un faux air sérieux.  
  
_Mr Potter.  
  
Harry sursaute et se réveille d'un coup surpris avant de croiser le regard amusé du maître des potions.  
  
_Quoi ?  
  
_Mr Potter, le match touchant à sa fin, je pense que vous devriez retourner dans vos quartier avant que Mme Pomfresh n'arrive ou croyez moi ça va chauffer.  
  
_Euh !!Oui !!  
  
Je regarde Harry attraper son boxer au sol en évitant de trop se découvrir devant Rogue puis sortir du lit pour finir de s'habiller rapidement.  
  
_Bon allons y !!  
  
_Je sais que je radote mais merci professeur.  
  
_De rien je le couvre et toi évite de dire que tu as fait une tentative de suicide, on l'a fait passer pour un accident, tes parents ne sont pas au courrant.  
  
_Merci.  
  
Harry s'apprête à sortir avant de faire demi tour et de me donner un tendre baiser. Ils sortent ensuite, je me rhabille aussi et me rends à la fenêtre. Le match est finit tout le monde quitte le stade, je jette un coup d'?il au lit, les draps sont propres, encore un coup de Rogue.  
  
Peu de temps après Pomfresh suivit de Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy entrent.  
  
_Draco ??  
  
_Mr Malfoy vous êtes debout ??  
  
_Mouai, ça se voit !!  
  
L'infirmière me ramène dans mon lit et me fait passer une série de testes avant de me laisser avec mes camarades.  
  
_Tu nous a fait peur, le directeur a dit que tu avais eu un accident avec la glace de la salle de bain.  
  
_Mouai !!  
  
Ils me regardent bizarrement, je n'aime pas ça.  
  
_Quoi ??  
  
_rien c'est juste que tu vas mieux.  
  
_Potter a dû passer avant nous.  
  
_Crabbe chut !!! Souffle Pansy.  
  
Je les regarde incrédule, comment diable, savent-t-il ça ?  
  
_Ne fais pas cette tête Draco, on a eu peur nous aussi et on a surpris une conversation entre le professeur Rogue et Harry Potter, ils parlaient de toi et ce pourquoi tu avais voulu te suicider, ne t'inquiètes pas on est les seuls au courrant.  
  
_N'empêche que le fait que tu ne nous en ai pas parlé nous a déçu, nous sommes tes amis.  
  
_Et puis quoi que tu fasses ou dise, tes goûts sont tes goûts, je ne dis pas qu'on aurait tout accepté d'un coup mais les amis sont là pour soutenir, pas vrai les garçons ?  
  
Je passe de l'un à l'autre en souriant.  
  
_Merci les amis !!  
  
Depuis ce jour, il passe me voir tous les jours à l'infirmerie, Pomfresh a préféré que je reste un peu. Harry, lui, vient la nuit quand tout le monde est censé dormir, grâce à sa cape d'invisibilité, il dort avec moi et repart le matin. On s'aime et c'est génial.  
  
Je sors enfin ce matin, Harry m'a promis, avant de rejoindre son dortoir, de passer me prendre pour aller ptit déjeuner. Je prépare mes affaires que mes amis m'ont amenées et attends. Harry arrive m'embrasse et me prend la main. On se dirige ensemble à la grande salle, je pose ma tête sur son épaule avant d'entrer.  
  
_J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Ron et Hermione. Me dit-il.  
  
_Si ce sont tes amis, ils comprendront.  
  
_Tu as changé, Draco.  
  
_Oui, grâce à toi.  
  
Je l'embrasse.  
  
_Et à mes amis.  
  
_C'est pour ça que je t'aime.  
  
Il m'embrasse.  
  
_Bon les tourtereaux, les papouilles c'est plus tard.  
  
_Oui professeur Rogue. Lui dit-on en coeur.  
  
_Vous m'achèverez tous les deux, allez !!  
  
Un dernier baiser pour la route et on entre dans la salle main dans la main discutant avec le maître des potions.  
  
Tout le monde nous regarde faut dire ça ne se voit pas tous les jours ce genre d'alliance : Serpentard/Gryffondor.  
  
_On se voit en cours ?  
  
_On se voit en cours !!  
  
Je lâche à contre coeur sa main faisant durer un maximum le plaisir de sa présence dans la mienne avant de rejoindre Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy qui m'ont gardé une place entre eux.  
  
Maintenant peut importent les coups durs, les commérages, je les affronterais avec eux et surtout avec Harry.  
  
End  
  
Yami : Enfin fini !!!!  
  
Aku : tu peux le dire, on aura eu du mal !!  
  
Yami : Surtout que j'ai écrit mon premier LEMON !!!!!!! Tu te rends compte !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aku :=^^o=  
  
Yami : J'ai écrit un lemon !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!^^  
  
Aku : Pitié pour moi, dites lui ce que vous en pensé !!!!!! Pitié !!! 


	2. fragilité

Genre: Harry Potter Disclamers: ne Sont pas à moi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Couple vous verrez !!!!!!!  
POV de Draco !!!!!!!!!!!!  
Song fic « fragile de Julie Zenatti  
  
Note : Alors ce n'est pas une fic écrite par Yami mais par moi, Aku !! Donc voila !!!  
C'est tout tristounet !!!!!!!!!!!  
Je vous conseille de lire avec la musique sinon pas grave !!!!!!!!!!! Bonne lecture !!  
  
Yami : Ouai elle est toute mimi !!!  
  
Fragilité  
  
On nous apprend, dès l'âge tendre,  
  
A réagir, à nous défendre  
  
Pour moins souffrir  
  
Quand j'étais petit, ma mère n'était pas au près de moi. J'étais seul, livré à moi-même sans personne pour me dire « Draco, mon enfant viens voir ta maman ». Non, tout ça c'était pour les autres. Je me suis donc formé un masque pour me défendre, pour ne plus souffrir de cette absence prolongée.  
  
On nous apprend à être fort  
  
A résister au coups du sort  
  
Et à mentir  
  
J'ai grandit sans amour, sans tendresse, la magie noire m'entourait. Mon père me faisait travailler sur des livres bien trop compliqués pour moi. Il me répétait jour après jour.  
  
« Devient fort pour pouvoir servir le maître des ténèbres.»  
  
J'obéissais, on avait voulu que je sois destiné à être mangemort ; je faisais croire que j'étais d'accord mais cela voulait dire trahir mes professeurs, mon école, ma raison de vivre.  
  
Nous surmontons bien des tourments  
  
Mais il nous faut souvent du temps  
  
Pour en guérir  
  
Entre mon père et Harry Potter, je vais devenir fou, entre l'un qui m'énerve pour que je devienne mangemort et l'autre qui me fatigue tous les jours. Ce petit jeu me gonfle, s'insulter, nous ne sommes plus des enfants, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter. J'en ai marre d'être seul toujours seul et d'assumer les conneries de Crabbe et Goyle, ça me tue !!  
  
On arrive à sauver la face  
  
A trouver chacun notre place  
  
Côté c?ur c'est plus difficile  
  
On reste fragile  
  
Je ne dis rien, j'ai essayé de faire la paix avec Harry en le prenant seul à part. Il a accepté, nous sommes amis. Mon père l'a appris et j'ai été battu, je n'ai pas résisté mais ça restera marqué dans mon coeur. Cette douleur qui me transperce, cette souffrance qui me brûle tout ça ne s'effacera jamais.  
  
Même le temps n'y peut rien changer  
  
D'autres larmes en nous sont cachées.  
  
Mais pourquoi ? Dites moi faut il  
  
Qu'on reste fragile ?  
  
Une année s'écoule, trop de choses se passent : mon père m'a obligé à devenir mangemort, sans quoi il me tuerait. Je m'en fiche mais à la place j'ai été torturé avant de voir cette marque sur mon bras. J'ai honte, je ne veux que personne ne le sache. Seul, le soir je pleure tellement elle me brûle, mais personne ne le sait.  
  
Pour un bonheur vite envolé  
  
Faudrait pouvoir un jour trouver  
  
La marche arrière  
  
Harry a appris pour mon bras, je ne saurais jamais comment mais il m'a surpris en larme dans mon coin près du lac. Il ne m'a pas engueulé, il n'a pas cherché pourquoi, il m'a seulement embrassé. Je me suis senti bien un instant, c'était la première personne à me témoigner de l'affection. Nous sommes sortis ensemble, cachés des autres, petit bonheur vite effacé par la guerre.  
  
Je joue les espions pour Dumbledore avec Rogue.  
  
Si jamais nous n'étions pas nés à cette époque.  
  
Si seulement Voldemort n'existait pas.  
  
Je serais heureux, mais le bonheur ne m'était pas accordé.  
  
..  
  
Chacun de nous joue comme il peut  
  
La comédie des jours heureux  
  
A sa manière  
  
La guerre sera bientôt finie, demain sera l'attaque finale. Qui triomphera ? Personne ne le sait. Qui vivra ? Qui mourra ? Dumbledore a organisé une fête, on rit, on boit, on a l'air cool mais demain est un autre jour et ce jour sera peut être décisif.  
  
Nous avons beau rire et chanter  
  
Nous faisons tous la traversée  
  
En solitaire.....  
  
La guerre est finie, Voldemort a été tué mais beaucoup y sont restés. La marque de mangemort a disparu mais moi je la sens toujours. J'ai décidé de partir loin d'eux, loin de Poudlard, pour me laver du sang, pour me laver de moi-même. Je vis seul dans un appartement moldu, seul et inconnu.  
  
On arrive à sauver la face  
  
A trouver chacun notre place  
  
Côté c?ur c'est plus difficile  
  
On reste fragile  
  
Je me demande où est Harry, si il va bien ?  
  
A-t-il une femme, des enfants ?  
  
M'a-t-il oublié ?  
  
Moi pas, il est mon premier et dernier amour.  
  
Je ne tiens en aucun cas à recommencer. Nos moments ensembles seront et resteront les seuls pour moi.  
  
Même le temps n'y peut rien changer  
  
D'autres larmes en nous sont cachées.  
  
Mais pourquoi ? Dites moi faut il  
  
Qu'on reste fragile ?  
  
Je me promène tranquillement, j'ai bien changé, mes cheveux tombent aux creux de mes hanches, je porte des vêtements moldu.  
  
Qui croirait que Draco Malfoy vivrait dans ce monde ?  
  
Et pourtant, dans cette boutique, je n'aurais jamais cru tomber sur lui. Il n'avait pas changé, toujours ses cheveux en bataille, ce regard émeraude. Il m'a vu qui le détaillait et s'est mis à faire de même. Les larmes coulent le long de mes joues au fur et à mesure que je me souviens de nous. Il s'approche de moi et essuie mes pleurs.  
  
_Pourquoi pleurez-vous ?  
  
_Je suis fragile et quand je me souviens du passé, il m'arrive d'être triste d'avoir quitté la personne que j'aimais.  
  
Il me regarde avant de murmurer mon nom et de me sauter au cou en me demandant pourquoi j'étais parti. Il m'embrasse et on pleure ensemble, les années perdues.  
  
End  
  
Aku : Voila j'espère que ça vous a plus, c'est mon premier fic HP !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami : C'est trop Kawai !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aku : Oh, toi la ferme !!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami : c'est vrai que l'autre sur la même chanson de Gundam est bien aussi !!!!!  
  
Aku : Yami !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami : Il est timide le petit minou à sa mémère !!!!!!  
  
Aku : Faites la taire ou je l'étripe !!!!!!  
  
Yami : Meuu nonnnnnnn !!!!!!!!! Tu m'aimes trop pour ça !!!  
  
Aku : que voulez vous répondre à ça ?????????  
  
Yami : YYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Reviews please !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. les condamnés

Condamnés  
  
Un petit one shot cadeau pour mon retard de publication mais bon je vous prévient tout de suite il a été écrite en période d'examen et de légère déprimé donc ben voilà le résultat !  
  
Deathfic et songfic. Chanson de Saez les condamnés.  
  
Nous voilà face à face  
  
Pour la dernière fois  
  
Entends tu les sabots  
  
C'est l'armée du roi  
  
Oh non ne pleure plus  
  
Ils ne méritent pas  
  
Et leur monde est perdu  
  
Et voilà, Voldemort et son armée vont gouvernés. Le ministère est tombé, les derniers aurores meurent sans opposés de résistance.  
  
La mort a envahit l'Angleterre, on n'entend plus le rire des enfants jouant dans les parcs, les bébés pleurer, les automobilistes hurler sur les chauffards, non, le froid, la pluie, les ténèbres, ce n'est plus que le quotidien des humains et bientôt l'Europe y passera puis petit à petit le monde. Les moldus sont perdus, les sangs de bourbes aussi et moi, voilà je suis au milieu de tout ça. Moi Harry Potter sur qui tout le monde se repose, le survivant, celui qui a survécu à vous savez qui. Hélas je suis la mauvaise route depuis le début et c'est toi qui m'as éclairé qui l'aurais cru d'ailleurs.  
  
Maintenant que je suis face à toi, je me dis que c'est sûrement la dernière fois, Dumbledore a décidé que notre armée s'en irait demain combattre mais ce qu'il n'a pas comprit, c'est que tout est perdu.  
  
Je sèche tes larmes, toi si froid, si impassible qui n'aimes pas montrer tes faiblesses, te voilà qui pleure pour eux, pour le monde et pour nous. Mais le méritent ils ? Non, tes larmes jamais ne doivent couler pour eux, elles sont trop pures. Jamais tu m'entends, jamais.  
  
Puisqu'on est condamnés  
  
Qu'ils ont choisi pour nous  
  
Un jour viendra  
  
Où, mon amour,  
  
On sera libre,  
  
On sera beau,  
  
Comme une étoile  
  
Indestructible  
  
Je te prends dans mes bras, mon amour, nous n'avons plus le choix, non que dis je ? Nous n'avons pas le choix, mais qui a le choix dans ce monde ? Personne, tout nous est dicté depuis l'enfance. Toi dans l'optique d'être mangemort et moi dans celui d'être le héro sauveur, enfant de la prophétie.  
  
Le destin c'est joué de nous en nous faisant ennemie jusqu'au bout. Toi du coté noir et moi du blanc, l'ombre et la lumière, le mal et le bien. Demain tu seras d'un coté et moi de l'autre.  
  
Mais un jour, je te le promes, nous serons réunis et nous ne nous cacherons plus des autres, nous pourrons montrer à tous que notre amour est réel et indestructible que rien ne peut altérer nos sentiments.  
  
La vie sera de nouveau belle et sans soucis pour nous. Alors profitons de ce dernier moment ensemble avant l'heure fatidique qui nous séparera pour le champ de bataille, le sang et la mort.  
  
Nous sommes condamnés pas les autres, pour toujours et à jamais car ce monde est fichu quoi qu'il advienne et le tunnel s'assombrit.  
  
La lumière, c'est uniquement toi mais pour combien de temps brilleras tu pas ton innocence et ta pureté. Plus pour longtemps car demain, tout sera finit.  
  
C'est le début de la fin !  
  
Pourquoi,  
  
Pourquoi les innocents  
  
Tombent sur l'échafaud  
  
Sans messe ni tombeau ?  
  
Ecoute  
  
Ils frappent à la porte  
  
Mais nos âmes enlacées  
  
Sont bien trop loin pour eux  
  
Alors fermons nos yeux  
  
A tout jamais  
  
Et rejoignons  
  
La liberté  
  
Voilà, je suis souillé par le sang, par les vies enlevées et pourquoi, pour un monde sans soucis sois disant. Et si Dumbledore n'avait pas raison pour une fois, après tout je n'ai jamais réfléchis seul, toujours dicté, toujours à devoir être ainsi mais je ne le voulais pas et voyez ou nous en sommes, a quoi nous en sommes réduit !  
  
Ce lieu n'est plus que mort et désolation, des cadavres jonchent le sol, on ne les reconnaîtra jamais car tous sont irreconnaissables. Les « gentils », les « méchants « ce ne sont plus que des hommes étendus morts, le visage effrayé par la rencontre de l'ange de la mort. Innocent ou pas qui le dira maintenant, tout le monde se bat pour ses idées, justes ou pas, ça dépends du point de vue. « Heureux les simples d'esprits »  
  
On m'attaque, je tue, je cherche Draco des yeux et ne le trouve pas, est il mort ? Vivant ? De toute manière, je ne sais pas comment on pourrait se reconnaître, tout le monde est encagoulé. Nouvelle attaque, je contre avec une barrière et tente de trancher avec mon épée et oui, les armes blanches sont de sorties. Nos lames s'entre choquent, le sang est versé de nouveau mais cette fois il n'y aura pas de vainqueur. Je tombe à genoux, l'autre fait de même, nos capuches glissent, ça fait très mise en scène théâtrale tragique, je trouve.  
  
_Harry ?  
  
Je regarde mon adversaire, cette peau blanche, ses cheveux blonds et ces yeux de glaces, non impossible. Je retire l'épée de celui qui m'a volé mon c?ur jusqu'au bout, il fait de même. Je pose ma main sur son c?ur, là ou le sang coule à flot, sa vie s'en va. Au loin le bruit s'atténue, je quitte ce lieu de mort, je ne voix plus que Draco, mon amour, je l'ai tué, il va mourir et ce sera de ma faute. Pourquoi me sourit il alors ?  
  
_Je t'aime Harry !  
  
Pour toute réponse, je l'embrasse volant cette vie qui n'appartient qu'à moi, plus rien ne compte. Nous nous écroulons cote à cote qui ne pourrais rêver de mourir de la main de la personne qu'il aime. C'est notre cas à tous les deux. Nous fermons les yeux, chacun sentant le souffle de l'autre s'arrêter, unie dans la vie et dans la mort pour toujours loin de cette terre, libre.  
  
_Je te l'avais promis.  
  
_Oui.  
  
_C'est notre liberté.  
  
_Oui.  
  
Deux âmes enlacées ont sue un jour s'aimer dans ce monde et s'aimeront de nouveau dans le suivant. Condamnés dans la vie, libre dans la mort. Loin de ce bruit, de ce monde perdu. La folie les tuera tous mais eux, ils seront loin, loin de tout ça.  
  
Puisqu'on est condamnés  
  
Qu'ils ont choisi pour nous  
  
Un jour viendra  
  
Où, mon amour,  
  
On sera libre,  
  
On sera beau,  
  
Comme une étoile  
  
Indestructible  
  
End  
  
Fic déprime sur le monde et leur préjugé de merde.  
  
Explication rapide de cette fic death. En fait Aku et moi, on en a eut marre d'un coup des remarques à la con de ceux qui ne supportent pas ma manière de me fringuer et qui ne cessent de le dire mais d'une façon nul, bref ben voilà le pourquoi du comment !  
  
J'espère qu'elle vous aura tout de même plus ! !^^  
  
Kisu 


	4. Petite histoire d’un amour pour deux âme...

**Alors un petit one shot de plus pour la collection !!^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira moi je l'aime bien !!!!^^**

**Les persos ne sont pas à moi sauf Lylia à la fin !!^^ Kisu !!**

**Coin béta : Oooooh joliii, c choliii, la fin est vraiment mignonne ! Lisez vite ! C'est trop bien !! Mignon !**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**Petite histoire d'un amour pour deux âmes perdues.**

Harry marchait lentement le long des couloirs de Poudlard, le regard dans le vide, ne faisant plus attention à rien, que le silence qui l'entourait. Rien d'autre ne pouvait l'effleurer, il ne voulait plus rien si ce n'est être tranquille, ne plus être mêlé à rien, ne plus avoir de poids sur les épaules, il ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui comme d'un héro, comme ce qu'il n'était finalement pas. Il ne voulait plus rien, toute volonté l'avait déserté. Il était seul et encore seul, personne pour le comprendre, personne pour l'aimer pour ce qu'il était, personne pour toujours, condamné à vivre sans rien, avec pour seul but sauver l'avenir du monde.

Il marchait encore et toujours lorsqu'il atteignit la tour d'astronomie, il s'assit sur le muret et regarda le ciel où brillaient les étoiles mais pas une pour lui, pas une seule ne brillait pour lui, pour lui tout seul. Le silence l'envahit, il ferma les yeux afin de sentir le souffle du vent sur son visage, ébouriffant un peut plus ses cheveux, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues rosées par l'air frais. Il pleurait mais pourquoi, pourquoi un jeune garçon pouvait il pleurer ainsi ? Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'a pas la chance, il n'a pas de vie, il n'est rien d'autre qu'un nom, un simple nom, Harry Potter. 

Ses amis sont là certes mais ils ne voient pas ce qu'il a, ils ne peuvent pas, car ils ne sont pas dans la situation, ils ne le comprendraient pas, ils ne pourraient pas, ils ne pourraient jamais, jamais, parce que lui seul en est capable, lui seul peut sauver le monde, lui seul peut tuer Voldemort, mais il en a marre, marre de tout ça, que tout repose sur ses épaules il veut juste avoir de la tranquillité, qu'on cesse de le prendre pour ce qu'il n'est pas, être lui-même.

La porte s'ouvre mais il est tellement concentré dans ses pensé qu'il ne l'entend pas, il ne voit rien, il est plongé dans ses pensées.

Un jeune garçon entre, il semble triste, il a le visage bleuté dû à quelques coups, il est décoiffé et il boite. Que lui est il arriv ? Il s'assoit non loin de l'autre mais ne le voit pas, plongé dans la haine et la douleur. Ses côtes lui font mal, il souffre de ce qui vient de se passer. Lui Draco Malfoy, jeune garçon vient de se faire battre par des plus vieux de sa maison et pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils ont appris qu'il était mangemort mais qu'il ne voulait pas. Que sont père l'avait forcé. Cela n'a pas plut et il lui on fait comprendre son erreur à se rebeller.

Il regarde le ciel, la lune est là mais ne semble pas se soucier de lui, les étoiles brillent mais aucune pour lui, personne ne l'attend, personne ne  l'aime, il se cache derrière ce gamin capricieux, orgueilleux et sans cœur, mais personne ne le connaît vraiment, personne ne le voit comme ce qu'il est vraiment. Les larmes coulent le long de ses joues, il voudrait pour une fois ne plus être le fils de Lucius, ne plus rien être, n'être que lui, juste lui et laisser son sang à quelqu'un d'autre.

Il n'a pas d'ami, il est seul depuis sa naissance, il n'est rien et ses soi-disant amis ne sont là que pour son nom, un nom mais qu'est ce ? Il n'en veut plus, il le donnerait volontiers parce que ça le libérait pour de bon, il ne serait plus rien, juste un jeune garçon de 17 ans. Son père est en prison, sa mère au manoir, et lui ici mangemort obligé aux ordres d'un maître dont il ne veut pas, il veut seulement être libre.

Le jeune homme brun rouvre les yeux et regarde la lune, le blond fait de même, puis ils se rendent compte qu'ils ne sont pas seuls, chacun tourne la tête vers l'autre, personne ne réagit, le silence reste ainsi, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme brun se lève et s'approche du blond. Il le regarde et pose sont doigt sur l'une des blessures qui orne la joue si pâle de son voisin. Il fait un faible sourire et s'assoit près de lui. Il reste ainsi dans le silence de la nuit, sans parler ne pas couper ce moment si apaisant. 

Le soleil finit par se lever sur eux, ils se sont endormit, le blond la tête sur l'épaule du brun et l'autre sur la sienne. Ils sont ainsi. La douce chaleur les fait se réveiller, ils semblent enfin réaliser en ouvrant les yeux que la personne avec qui ils étaient si bien la veille n'était d'autre que leur ennemi juré. Mais là encore ils n'y prennent pas garde. Le brun se lève et tend la main à son vis-à-vis qui la prend mais trébuche dans ses bras. Sa jambe lui fait mal.

Le blond ne dit pourtant rien et le brun l'aide à descendre de la tour, il n'y a que le silence qui les entoure, trop tôt pour que les élèves soient debout, ils marchent seulement en silence, Harry laisse Draco devant l'infirmerie et disparaît, le blond le regarde partir aussi vite que possible, il ne veut pas se poser de question juste se rappeler la douce chaleur qu'il a ressentit et rien d'autre. 

La journée se passe ainsi, ils se croisent durant les cours, dans les couloirs mais ne se parlent pas, pas d'injure, rien, le silence, celui où ils étaient si bien cette nuit. Hermione et Ron ne voient rien, aveuglés par leurs problèmes du côté de Draco, Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle ne font rien non plus. Personne ne voit ce qui se passe dans ce château, tout le monde est bien trop occupé par la guerre, par leur petite vie pour voir que deux jeunes garçons changent.

Le soir arrive et ils se retrouvent sur la tour, chacun s'assoit sur le muret, ils n'échangent aucun mot, rien, laissant le silence parler pour eux. Ils sont si bien là, assis, personne pour les embêter, personne pour les juger, seulement eux deux et le silence de la nuit si paisible.

Les semaines passent et repassent, la vie pour eux reste ainsi, ils se voient toutes les nuits partageant le fait d'être l'un près de l'autre, personne ne sait rien de l'autre puis enfin l'un d'eux ouvre la bouche.

_Je trouve bizarre d'être là, pas toi ?

_Si, mais je m'y trouve bien.

_Pourquoi ?

_Parce que le silence est total et puis ….  
  


Le blond ne finit pas sa phrase, il la laisse en suspend mais fait un faible sourire a son voisin, son ennemi de toujours. 

_La première fois que je t'ai vu ici pourquoi étais-tu dans cet état ?

_Parce que les serpentards ont appris des choses sur moi et ne l'ont pas appréci !

Harry s'approche du blond gardant le sourire.

_Et tu es venu ici, mais maintenant pourquoi continues-tu à venir en ces lieux alors que j'y suis ?

_Parce que je m'y sens bien !

Le blond se rapproche du brun et ils se serrent l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Il reste ainsi face à la lune, pus le brun se remet à parler.

_Etrange d'être ainsi avec toi ?

_Oui mais je m'y sens bien, comme si le monde autour de nous n'existait plus, comme si plus rien ne pouvait m'atteindre.

_Protégé dans tes bras, être quelqu'un d'autre, ne plus être moi, ne vivre que pour ce moment et te voir ici.

_C'est ça !

Il reste encore un moment comme ça, ne vivant que le moment présent et la sérénité qui s'échappe de ce tableau est si rassurante, si paisible que rien ne pourrait le briser.

Le brun lève la tête vers le blond, ils se regardent, meilleurs ennemis et pourquoi pas meilleurs amis.

Le mois passe depuis ce moment et toutes les nuits, ils se retrouvent en haut de la tour, ils parlent rient, pleurent, tout se passe entre eux, ils s'écoutent et se comprennent, ils ont trouvé en l'autre quelqu'un qui ne le voit pas comme les autres. Ils sont comme nus face à face, tout est mis à jour et les querelles de gamins oubliées. 

Mais leur complicité ne s'étend pas plus loin que la tour, en bas dans le monde des vivants, ils restent ce qu'ils sont, des adolescents. Ils se voient tous les jours, s'insultent et le soir se pardonnent tous les mots dits. 

Mais un jour vient ou l'amitié est remplacée, un baiser échangé, des caresses et tout bascule, l'amitié devient amour, la complicité s'approfondit et chacun découvre le cœur de l'autre. Ils s'aiment tendrement sans penser que cela peut être fragile. L'amour se cultive et c'est ce qu'ils font seulement les ennuis finissent toujours par arriver.

Un jour a fait tout basculer, une bagarre débile, des injures et tout tourna. Draco reçu le coup en plein cœur, Harry aussi. Comment pouvaient ils s'aimer alors qu'ils étaient dans deux mondes différents. Draco n'avait pas dit qu'il était mangemort et Harry l'a apprit de la bouche d'un serpentard, lors d'une dispute entre eux. Il avait craché le morceau à Ron Weasley et celui-ci s'était empressé de le dire à son ami. Harry s'était alors renfrogné et le soir sur la tour, lui avait tout balancé.

_Tu étais un mangemort, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit !!

_Je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais pas que tu le saches !!

_Et m'attirer dans un piège, c'est cela, tout cela n'était qu'un canular c'est ça !! Un piège !!

_Nan !!

_Je te hais Draco, je te hais !!!

Le brun le laissa ainsi en haut de la tour, si il s'était retourné il aurait pu voir que Draco pleurait mais non, la rage voilait ses yeux. 

La vie continua donc, ils ne se voyaient plus, aucun d'eux ne retournait en haut de la tour et dès qu'ils se voyaient leur haine était telle que les élèves essayaient de ne surtout pas être dans les environs, il ne fallait pas s'interposer entre eux, il ne fallait pas sous peine de finir à l'infirmerie.

Draco dans sa détresse avait finalement rejoint les rangs de la mort, vue que la lumière ne voulait pas de lui, il irait donc dans l'ombre. Mais là encore il ne pu en supporter longtemps les répercussions, il avait mal et son cœur lui criait de se jeter sur Harry et de l'embrasser. De son côté le brun ne supportait plus ses amis et ils avaient peur de lui, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il avait et à présent essayaient de savoir mais à chaque fois ils se retrouvaient balancés de droite à gauche. Harry et Draco sombraient chacun de leur coté dans une lente destruction, ne voulant s'avouer qu'ils devaient se revoir.

Cependant Draco grimpa tout de même les escaliers afin de revenir en ces lieux, ces lieux où ils s'étaient aimés sans aller trop loin, dans ces lieux si paisibles. Il s'assit sur le muret et regarda la lune, il revenait tout juste de mission et ses mains étaient couvertes de sang, un sang qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter. Il se mit à pleurer de rage, il voulait mourir, surtout ne plus vivre avec le poids de ce qu'il était obliger de faire.

Harry entendit au fond de lui ce cri de désespoir et se leva d'un bond. Comment se faisait-il qu'il entende les cris de Draco ? Il sortit de son lit rapidement et laissa sa chambre traversant en courrant les couloirs, personne, tout était vide, il avait mal au cœur et ne voulait pas avoir mal, Draco souffrait et il ne le voulait pas non plus. Cette douleur était insupportable. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et courut jusqu'au garçon le prit dans ses bras avant qu'ils ne saute pour de bon.

_Nan ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie ne saute pas !!

_M'en fiche !!

Le problème était que l'élan les fit basculer, ils tombèrent dans le vide, sans bruit ils se regardèrent, Draco avait les yeux embrumés et Harry aussi, fallait-il que ça finisse comme ça entre eux ? Fallait il que la mort soit leur seul échappatoire ? Le temps s'arrêta pour eux deux mais pas la chute. Harry venait d'embrasser Draco.

_Je t'aime tellement, je t'aime trop ne me laisse pas, je regrette tout ce que je t'ai dit !!

_Je t'aime Harry, j'aurais dû te le dire mais je n'ai pas pu, excuse moi !

Harry sourit et il sortit sa baguette afin de ralentir leur chute au sol, sort très utile dans ce genre de moment. Ils descendirent en planant, chacun dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils se posèrent au sol. Harry au dessus de Draco qui souriait. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Ils s'aimaient, peu importe ce que penserait es autres, ils s'aimeraient.

Ils passèrent la nuit pour la première fois ensemble, les caresses plus approfondies, les baisers plus denses, ils découvraient non pas le cœur mais le corps de l'autre cette fois-ci. Première fois pour chacun, ils s'adonnaient l'un à l'autre en haut de la tour où ils étaient remontés. Seule la lune les voyait, celle-ci avait assisté à leur histoire et la voyait maintenant prendre un autre tournant, celui du non retour.

Les caresses descendirent plus bas et chacun à leur tour ils procurèrent du plaisir à l'autre, partenaires dans la vie et dans l'amour à partir de maintenant. Aucun n'était laissé sur la touche, ils voulaient que la première fois soit merveilleuse et ce fut le cas, le plaisir fut tel qu'ils s'endormirent ensuite dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Au matin ils se levèrent, et se sourirent, tout recommença comme avant. Les élèves ne savaient pas ce qu'il venait de se passer mais tout était redevenu calme, seulement des petites insultent de ci de là mais rien de grave. Le soir ils faisaient l'amour et parlaient un peu de tout, Draco lui raconta tout cette fois-ci, plus de mystère.

Un soir ils décidèrent que ça n'allait plus, ils en avaient marre de se cacher et de vivre leur amour dans l'ombre. Ils ne voulaient plus devoir s'excuser le soir, à cause d'une quelconque insulte et ne pouvaient d'ailleurs plus se faire du mal, ils voulaient vivre et se battre ensemble.

L'année était finie et ils voulaient vivre ensemble, ils avaient tout mis au point et partiraient loin de tout.

Le matin Harry entra dans la grande salle, un sourire aux lèvres, et s'assit près de Ron, il semblait attendre quelqu'un. Hermione le regarda dubitatif et Ron le bassina pour savoir ce qu'il comptait faire maintenant qu'ils quittaient Poudlard.

_Alors dis moi !!

_Je vais vivre dans un endroit rien que pour moi avec la personne rien que pour moi !

_O ? Qui ?

_Là où personne ne viendra plus me déranger, et où je pourrais être libre.

Draco entra dans la salle mais ne se dirigea pas vers sa table où Pansy et les autres l'attendaient, il s'approcha d'Harry. Ron se leva pensant que le blond allait leur chercher des crosses encore une fois avant de quitter l'école.

_Que veux-tu Malfoy ?

_Rien qui t'intéresse Weasley !!!!

Il sourit et Harry lui répondit, personne ne comprit ce qu'il se passa à ce moment, pourquoi les deux ennemis se souriaient. Draco lui tendit la main.

_Tout est prêt !

_Bien !

Il lui prit la main et ainsi ils partirent, à la grande porte, le brun se tourna vers Dumbledore et tous les autres, le regard grave.

_Vous avez voulu contrôler ma vie, me dicter ce que je devais faire, mais ce que vous n'aviez pas prévu c'est que je vous laisserais, débrouillez-vous sans moi !

Draco l'attira dans ses bras et l'embrassa, ils partirent ainsi, les élèves de l'école vous diront qu'ils les ont suivit jusqu'au portail de l'école que les professeurs ont tout fait pour les faire rester mais ils n'ont pas voulu. Une fois hors de l'enceinte de l'école ils ont transplané, personne ne les a jamais revu.

Hermione Granger vous dira que ce jour là, elles ne les avaient jamais vu aussi heureux.

Ron que Malfoy avait dû lui jeter un sort ou un truc quelconque.

Les plus romantiques, que ça finirait bien entre eux et les plus pessimistes qu'ils étaient morts.

Mais personne ne su jamais vraiment ce qu'il se passa pour eux, jusqu'au jour où un journaliste retrouva leurs traces dans un pays éloigné de l'Angleterre. Il se rendit sur place, il découvrit une jolie maison, des arbres et des fleurs. Il sonna et une jeune femme lui apparut. Elle devait avoir 30 ans.

_Vous voulez ?

_Voir Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter !

Elle hocha la tête et sortit de la maison, elle en fit le tour et lui montra les deux petites tombes. Le journaliste pu y lire qu'il étaient mort l'un après l'autre dans la même année.

_Si vous voulez, je peux peut être vous aider ?

_Vous êtes ?

_Lylia Malfoy Potter, la fille adoptive d'Harry et Draco.

Fin

Yami : Alors vous en pensez quoi ?

Aku: C'est d'un niais. My god!!!

Yami: Et alors, j'avais envi d'écrire un truc Kawai pour une fois !!^^

Aku : C'est le cas !

Draco : C'est toujours mieux que de crever encore jeune comme dans les tiennes !!

Yami : NA !!

Harry : J'adore mon Draco !!

Aku : Bon je ne dis plus rien pour la peine !!!

Yami : Ne Boudes pas !!!!!

Aku qui boude et Yami qui lui saute dessus.

Yami : Cesse de bouder !!!!

Aku : Nan !!

Harry : Bon on va faire la clôture par ce que ce n'est pas fini !!

Draco : Donc une petite review !!!^^

Kisu


	5. Peur de te perdre!

_**Auteur **: Yami Aku_

_**Base** : Harry Potter_

_**Genre** : Yaoi Dramatique, Song fic !_

_**Couple **: HarryxDraco_

_**Disclamers**: Sont pas à moi les persos !!! Et la musique vient des Choriste, « vois sur ton chemin ». Paroles et Musique: Bruno Coulais, Christophe Barratier. POV de Draco_

_**Note** : Dédié à mon Ange !! Rien que pour elle car c'est en pensant à elle que je l'ai écrit !!! Et puis ben ce n'est pas très joyeux mais ce n'est pas une death !!!_

_Bonne lecture_

_**Peur de te perdre !**_

_**Vois sur ton chemin**__  
**Gamins oubliés égarés  
Donne leur la main  
Pour les mener  
Vers d'autres lendemains**___

_Si je vous disais que je suis perdu, que je ne sais plus ou j'en suis, j'ai peur, j'ai mal, je souffre au fin fond de mon cœur mais vraiment beaucoup, je crois que l'on ne peut se rendre compte à quel point cela peu faire mal !_

_Je regarde le ciel, il est si beau, si calme, si noir, c'est moi, moi mais pour cela il faut enlever les étoiles qui sont bien trop belles pour moi. Je ne mérite même pas de les voir, mon regard ne devrais même pas pouvoir se poser sur elles tellement elles sont belles._

_Qui suis-je ? Qu'ai-je fais de ma vie, des questions bien anodines auxquelles personnes ne pourraient répondre car personne ne connaît les tréfonds de mon âmes et donc je suis un mystère ambulant._

_On croit me connaître, on croit voir en moi comme dans un livre ouvert mais ce n'est pas le cas, personne n'a réussit à lire en moi, même toi._

_Toi que j'aime tant et que je ne veux perdre sous aucun prétexte, aucun, vous entendez, je ne veux pas te perdre._

_J'ai mal, j'ai si peur, peur de quoi ? Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais plus, je suis perdu depuis peu ! Depuis que je t'ai rencontré et que l'on c'est aim !_

_Moi Draco Malfoy, héritier de la famille Malfoy, illustre famille de sorcier pure qui déteste les moldus, créatures impures et qui ne valent rien, et serviteur dévoué au maître, j'ai nommé Voldemort ! Le commun des mortelles l'appelle « vous savez qui », ou « celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom ». Grand mage noir, anéantis par un bébé, Harry Potter protégé par sa mère et son père jusqu'à la fin._

_Je l'envi, vous croyez et bien oui, mon père jamais ne m'aurais protéger, je suis juste un petit héritier celui qui devra prendre sa route après, ma mère quand à elle, est froide même si je sais qu'elle m'aime beaucoup, elle ne le montre que trop rarement pour que je me sois vraiment attaché à elle._

_Il y a un petit courrant d'air frais qui vient fouetté mon visage si pale, si éphémère, je fais peur à ce qu'on dit, c'est à cause de ma peau maladive, trop blanche, petite poupée de porcelaine qui pourrait se briser rien qu'en tombant. Je suis peut être assez musclé grâce au Quidditch, je n'aurais jamais la carrure de quelqu'un de vraiment virile, ni de Grabbe ou de Goyle._

_Ces deux là me suivent partout enfin me suivaient parce que depuis qu'ils se sont découvert un amour commun l'un pour l'autre, je ne compte plus trop. Blaise Zabini essaye de rester près de moi mais je vois bien qu'il en pince pour la belle Pansy, Pansy Parkinson qui est devenue très belle avec le temps, une petite diablesse. Une vrais chipie qui n'en rate pas une pour briser le cœur de ses amants ou amantes d'une nuit et Blaise par la même occasion qui ne supporte plus de la voir si volage._

_Moralité je suis tout seul, enfin j'étais jusqu' ce que je rencontre Harry ici même, en haut de cette tour. La lune me l'a montré sous un autre jour, vulnérable à tout et non pas le fier Gryffondore, le vainqueur du mage noir, celui qui a survécu._

_Ce qui m'a attiré de suite chez lui, ce sont ses magnifiques yeux émeraude, vraiment magnifique, puis sa chevelure toujours en bataille ou on n'a qu'une envi c'est de passer ses doigts afin de les ébouriffer un peu plus._

_Comment nous en sommes arrivés là, je ne sais plus, je garde juste le souvenir de moments fantastiques, magiques, cachés dans ma chambre de préfet, cachés aux yeux de tous. On avait peur et on l'ait toujours. Vous connaissez cette chose qui vous tiraille l'estomac en vous rappelant que ce n'est pas possible, que vous ne serez jamais acceptez des autres, trop différent.._

_L'homosexualité ne gène pas vraiment, tout le monde a fini par s'habituer aux différents couples, Crabbe/Goyle, Seamus/Deam, Pansy qui passe de lit en lit, filles ou garçons, Rogue qui a avoué qu'il couchait avec notre prof de défense contre les force du mal, Rémus Lupin, un loup garou. Je ne serais pas étonné si bientôt on nous disait que Rusard est zoophile avec sa chatte Miss teigne ou alors que Mimi Geignard passe ses nuits avec Peeves. Plus rien dans ce château n'étonne._

_Mais il y a une chose qui ne sera jamais toléré c'est qu'un Sepentard et un Gryffondor soit ensemble et encore peut être cela passerait mais Harry Potter et Draco Mlafoy, le survivant et le fils d'un Mangemort, nan !_

_Jamais ou alors avec beaucoup de mal et de nombreux problèmes, je serais alors la faiblesse d'Harry et Voldemort en profiterait sûrement. Je ne veux pas qu'il meure de ma faute._

_Un dernier regard pour la lune et je descend lentement et mélancoliquement. Je ne suis pas bien ce soir et tu n'es même pas l !_

_**Sens au coeur de la nuit  
L'onde d'espoir  
Ardeur de la vie  
Sentier de gloire**  
  
_

_Je déambule dans le couloir comme une âme en peine, avec la chance que j'ai, je ne rencontrerais personne et je pourrais me laisser crever de tristesse dans un coin. Un coin sombre des cachots où on ne me retrouverait jamais._

_Enfin je m'assois dans ma chambre, oui, je n'ai pas été me perdre si loin, je suis de retour chez moi, tu es là et tu dors. Je m'assois prêt du lit, sans te réveiller, je suis silencieux lorsque je le veux. Tu sembles si paisible, si doux, si calme mon ange, comment ai-je pu faire des coups aussi pourri à un tel ange durant ses années ?_

_**Je t'aime Harry tu entends, je t'aime et cela me fait mal.**_

_Chaque jour, nous devons nous cacher, nous engueuler, nous frapper et le soir, nous nous retrouvons pourquoi faire, pour nous aimer, n'en as-tu pas marre de jouer ainsi ? Moi là dedans j'ai l'impression d'avoir le mauvais rôle, celui du méchant qui trahit tout le monde, qui n'est la que pour mettre le héro à l'épreuve. Je ne suis rien comparé à toi, rien et pourtant tu m'aimes, tu me l'as dit tant de fois, que je ne compte plus. Moi aussi je te l'ai dis mais je sais que je te fais du mal._

_Je suis distant même quand il n'y a personne, j'ai peur pour toi, d'être un jour celui qui te fera le plus grand mal, celui qui sera la cause de ta mort, je ne veux pas être ta faiblesse, tu n'as pas le droit d'être faible. Toi tu dois être fort et courageux moi je serais donc celui qui reste dans l'ombre et qui ne dit rien, qui n'est là que pour jouer le foutteur de merde, la fouine comme ton ami aime m'appeler._

_Je serais celui qui encaisse pour deux, celui qui ne fait rien, je suis l'ombre qui te suit mais dont tu ne fais que très peu attention. Celui qui te mets des bâtons dans les roues pour ne pas être ta faiblesse._

_Tu soupires, je prie pour ne pas te réveiller, tu bouges mais ne te réveilles pas. Soulagement, tu te serais réveillé je n'aurais pas su quoi dire, sur le pourquoi de ses larmes qui coulent le long de mes yeux mais j'ai si mal, si mal._

_Je prends des résolutions que je ne tiendrais jamais, que je ne pourrais jamais tenir, je t'aime sois en sure mais le reste….._

_Je ne te mérite pas mon ange, je ne te mérite pas, regarde moi, je ne vaux rien, un Malfoy qui se dénigre on aura tout vu. Pourtant je ne veux pas être un Malfoy, je ne veux pas porter le poids des morts que fait mon père et ses compagnons, je ne veux pas être catégorié dans tout ça, je ne suis pas un mangemort et ne le serais jamais. J'aime trop Harry pour devenir l'un des leurs ou alors espion mais il me l'a interdit formellement. Je lui ai obéis jusqu'à maintenant mais est ce que je continuerais._

_Je me couche près de toi, ta respiration me berce et je m'endors._

_Cela fait combien de temps, je ne sais plus, je ne sais pas, je t'ai mentis, je t'ai trahis, et pourquoi ? Pour rien, je suis devenu Mangemort, ou plutôt espion à la solde de Dumbledore, j'ai l'impression que ce vieux fou sait tout, qu'il lit en nous. Je l'ai fait pour toi Harry, rien que pour toi. Rogue prend soin de moi-même si il ne va plus au près du Lord, il ne le peut plus, il sort avec Lupin ce qui fausse sa couverture._

_Tu n'as pas aimer que je fasse ça, tu m'as même passer un savon mais je sais que ça ta fait du bien, je l'ai sentit au fond de moi. Ta tristesse est encore là, tu as peur tout le temps pour moi, et moi tout ce que je trouve à faire, c'est d'être désagréable avec toi. Mais vraiment une peste._

_Je pense que c'est pour que je me détache de toi, j'ai trop peur de te perdre par ma faute, c'est ma plus grande crainte ! Mais qui n'a pas peur de perdre l'être aimé par sa faute. Je sais que moi ça arrivera, qu'un jour tout le monde découvrira que Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy son Gay et ensemble comble de tout._

_Alors là j'aurais peur encore plus, je ne serais plus couvert, je serais vendu et deviendrais ta plus grande faiblesse car tu me l'as dis, tu m'aimes et ne veux me perdre, jamais, plus jamais._

_Je ferme les yeux de nouveau dans tes bras, j'ai peur mais tu es là._

_**Bonheurs enfantins  
Trop vite oubliés effacés  
Une lumière dorée brille sans fin  
Tout au bout du chemin**_

_J'ai mal, si mal, mais ce n'est pas la douleur physique du aux endoloris, ni le moral à cause des morts. La guerre c'est les morts, les cadavres, la vie qui s'en échappe, le sang. Mais j'ai mal pour toi car je me suis fait démasquer, il sait que je suis ta faiblesse, que par moi il pourra te tuer. Je suis dans tes bras en sang et tu pleures, je ne veux pas te voir pleurer mon cœur, je ne veux pas voir ton visage baigné de larme. _

_Les larmes des anges sont si précieuses qu'elles ne valent pas de couler pour un déchu comme moi._

_Comment ai-je fais pour les faire couler ? Je ne les mérite pas. _

_Comment fais tu pour m'aimer ? Je ne le vaux pas. _

_Comment peux tu poser ton doux regard sur moi ? Je suis si sale._

_Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une faiblesse, je n'aurais jamais du faire ça, je n'aurais jamais du mais au final, je ne regrette pas de t'avoir rencontré, de t'avoir aimé et de t'avoir trahis afin de t'aider à ma manière. _

_Je ne suis pas Weasley qui est à tes cotés tout le temps, je ne suis pas Granger qui semble tout savoir, je ne suis pas Dumbledore qui peut te protéger, je ne suis que Draco Malfoy, ton amant qui ne t'apporte au final que malheur, tristesse et peur._

_En ce moment je le sens tu souffre, pourquoi, comment ? A cause de moi, de ma bêtise, je ne sais que te faire du mal et là encore je recommence. _

_Ta voix si douce me parvient, je suis dans ma chambre toi sur mon lit qui me dorlote et me soigne et me rassure. Tes paroles raisonnent dans ma tête "_** je t'aime** _" "_**ne** **meurts** **pas**_ " "_**abruti**_"ce sont les mots qui reviennent le plus souvent._

_Oui je suis un abruti, un abruti d'avoir voulu aimer un ange alors que je ne le pouvais pas, je m'évanouis dans tes bras._

_J'ouvre les yeux, je suis dans ma chambre tout est impeccablement rangé, je tourne la tête et aperçois une touffe brune endormit la tête sur le matelas et le reste assis sur une chaise. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux, je suis un peu engourdit. Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?_

_Mes blessures sont presque guéries, j'ai faim et j'ai encore cette douleur au cœur mais plus au bras. Je le regarde la marque à disparu, comment cela ce fait il ?_

-Draco tu es réveillé ?

_Je regarde mon amant, il me saute dans les bras et m'embrasse, m'embrasse et m'embrasse encore. Il me raconte ensuite rapidement que grâce aux plans que j'avais ramenés, ils avaient pu mettre fin au règne de Voldemort, les Mangemorts sont en ce moment jugés, mon père ne va pas tarder à passer en jugement. Mais je m'en fiche si je pouvais le condamner pour ce qu'il ta fait, pour ce qu'il m'a fait, je voudrais y assister avec toi à mon bras, l'enfoncer ça jusqu'au bout !! Qu'il voit sa progéniture le trahir, le huer, le renier, qu'ils apprennent que c'est moi, rien que moi qui les ai trahis._

_Harry me regarde avec un doux sourire et il me dit que si je veux y assister c'est aujourd'hui, dans une heure. Je l'embrasse, je l'aime, je l'aime et je veux le crier sur les toits._

_**Sens au coeur de la nuit  
L'onde d'espoir  
Ardeur de la vie  
Sentier de la gloire**_

_On arrive devant le tribunal, il y a foule, Harry me tient la main, Dumbledore y est déjà avec les autres, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vont pensé plus que personne ne sait que je suis avec Harry mais maintenant que tout est fini, que la guerre n'existe plus, que nous sommes enfin libre, je veux le dire. Harry me sourit et on rentre dans la salle. On rejoint dans le brouhaha les autres, ils ne font pas attention à nous trop concentré sur le jugement._

_Je m'assois et regarde, mon père entrer fier comme toujours, il ne changera jamais, toujours ce masque de parfait aristocrate. Fidèle à son maître jusqu'à sa mort, à croire qu'il l'aimait plus que tout. Harry resserre sa prise sur ma main. Le jugement commence, le juge parle de ses crimes, de la guerre et vient au fait que son fils les a trahis. Là je vois mon père changer de couleur, il se tourne vers moi et je soutiens son regard. _

_Regarde bien papa, ce que tu as fait de moi, ce que ta haine pour Harry Potter a engendré en moi, le contraire. Je ne serais jamais comme toi, je serais juste moi._

-Comment ?

_Un mot, un seul mot, mais qui traduit tellement de question, je souris, ce sourire sadique et cruel. Harry rassaire sa prise et je lève nos deux mains liées, là il blanchit, l'assemblée retient un crie de surprise. Je réponds à mon père, trois mots, trois mots que je voulais t'en dire depuis longtemps, trois mots qui scelleront notre vie à tous les deux._

-Je l'aime !

_Harry sourit et m'embrasse, puis on sort de la salle, ce qui devais être fait est fait maintenant, la vie s'offre à nous._

_Bonheurs enfantins  
Trop vite oubliés effacés  
Une lumière dorée brille sans fin  
Tout au bout du chemin  
  
_

_**The end !**_

**_Yami: Alors vous en pensez quoi?_**

**_Aku: Vous avez aimé, pas aimé? Euh c'est très triste mais nous on aime bien!!_**

**Draco: Encor un Pov de moi!!**

**Yami: Je t'adore c'est pour ça!!**

**Draco: --**

**Aku: Review please!!**

**Kisu**


	6. Nuits d'hiver

**Genre**:_ Yaoi._

**Disclamers **:_ Sont pas à moi sauf l'oisillon et sa maman !! lol !!! Grand missi à ma bêta !!! Aliciane t'es trop sympa ! _

**Couple** : _Harry Draco_

**Note** : _Idée qui m'est venue en imaginant Draco les cheveux longs, en longue robe blanche au milieu de la neige, avec dans ses mains un oiseau et du sang. Ouais pas tordu déjà mais bon !!!_

_Bonne lecture!_

**Nuits d'hiver**  
  
Cela me fait bizarre de me retrouver un Noël de plus dans ce château ! Encore et toujours la même rengaine sauf que cette fois tout a chang ! Quand je dis tout, c'est tout ! Nous ne vivons plus dans la peur, dans la guerre, en pensant que demain nous serons peut être morts ou pire capturés par le mage noir et torturés. Plus que la mort, nous avons eu peur de ça, la mort était bien plus douce que la torture.  
  
La dernière bataille a eu lieu et nous nous en sommes sortis vivants, pas tous, les pertes furent nombreuses, les cœurs brisés de voir leurs âmes- sœurs partir sans eux mais nous avons survécu. Malgré les suicides qui suivirent, ceux qui voulaient encore vivre l'on fait. Chacun a choisi sa propre voie, voie que moi-même j'ai choisie.  
  
J'ai eu peur, oui peur que la guerre cesse, parce que dans ce cas que serais-je devenu ? Rien, je n'ai vécu que pour la guerre, j'ai tué, j'ai du sang sur les mains, des rêves qui me hantent encore et toujours. Je le revois toute les nuits, me lançant ce sort qui aurait dû me tuer mais qui ne l'a pas fait, j'ai été projeté au sol avant par quelqu'un, quelqu'un dont je ne sais même pas le nom, pas le visage, rien.  
  
Un mangemort, oui c'est sûr, un mangemort m'a sauvé mais je ne sais pas qui ? Peut être est-il mort ensuite ? Peut être a-t-il été jugé coupable ou innocent ? Mais dans tous les cas je ne sais pas qui c'est.  
  
Grâce à lui je suis en vie, j'ai tué Voldemort encore trop surpris que l'un des siens ait osé lui soustraire sa proie, il a perdu, perdu et il a du donner sa vie ! Une vie pour venger toutes les autres, pour venger tous les morts qu'il a engendré lui et ses fidèles mangemorts.  
  
La guerre finie, Voldemort tué, les mangemorts jugés et exécutés. Le monde est redevenu comme avant, la peur a disparu des cœurs et la vie a repris son cours.  
  
Premier Noël depuis sa mort, premier jour de fête depuis, jour où nous allons fêter ça entre nous.  
  
Dumbledore a organisé un bal, un bal de Noël, l'idée n'était pas nouvelle mais de se retrouver tous ensemble après ce que nous avions tous vécu, cela ne pouvait que faire du bien. Surtout que les parents étaient invités, alors ce serait jour de fête réellement pour tout le monde.  
  
Le réveillon se prépare, les couloirs sont décorés de multiples guirlandes et autres décorations futiles et lumineuses !! Le château est vraiment en fête bien plus qu'avant. Les fantômes chantent et dansent dans les couloirs. Les élèves parlent et sourient comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé.  
  
La seule chose qui nous rappelle la guerre c'est les morts et la table des serpentards quasiment vide oui la plus part étant mangemorts sont morts ou enfermés à Azkaban.  
  
Ce qui est amusant c'est que ceux qui restent. On ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soient eux. Franchement ceux qui auraient été les plus susceptibles de devenir serviteurs du mage noir ne le sont pas devenus ou alors ont réussi à s'en sortir.  
  
Draco Malfoy est présent parmi nous mais il semble beaucoup moins méchant qu'avant, il a perdu de sa superbe et de sa grandeur. Il est plus pâle, ses cheveux ont poussé et tombent en cascade le long de ses épaules et de son dos, je ne sais pas comment cela se fait qu'il les ait si longs mais je dois l'avouer, ça lui va bien. Il est discret et Parkinson s'occupe de lui toute la journée. Il ne la repousse même pas.  
  
Ron me donne un coup de coude et me montre Malfoy qui marche, Parkinson lui donne la main il ressemble plus à un enfant qu'à un postulant petit ami. Je le regarde, ils viennent vers nous, passent.  
  
-Malfoy t'as peur de te perdre !!  
  
-Weasley ferme ta gueule !  
  
Parkinson passe, Draco ne dit rien et ne semble même pas nous voir. Hermione les stoppe et Parkinson lui lance un regard noir.  
  
-Tu veux quoi Granger !  
  
-Malfoy il a quoi ?  
  
Hermione insiste bien montrant qu'elle ne les laissera pas passer tant qu'elle ne saura pas.  
  
-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ! Vous en avez rien à faire de Draco, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te répondrais !  
  
Je regarde le blond, il ne dit rien, il reste dans son monde, Ron le regarde et le fait se tourner vers nous afin qu'il nous regarde ! Mon cœur rate un battement, il semble si vide, ses yeux, un enfant perdu. Parkinson pousse Ron et se met devant Malfoy.  
  
-Tu viens Draco !  
  
Il ne répond pas, soudain une forte présence se fait sentir.  
  
-Potter, Granger, Weasley que faites-vous là......  
  
Il se s'arrête et semble s'apercevoir qu'il y a aussi Parkinson et Malfoy.  
  
-Miss Parkinson, je croyais vous avoir demandé de faire attention à Draco, il ne doit pas quitter trop longtemps sa chambre.  
  
-C'est ce que je faisais professeur mais j'ai eu un léger contre temps.  
  
Draco à la présence du professeur réagit et ses yeux reprennent vie, il se tourne vers lui et lui fait un merveilleux sourire, je reste sur le cul. Malfoy a un magnifique sourire d'enfant.  
  
-Sev !!!!  
  
Le professeur ouvre ses bras et Draco s'y installe puis le maître des potions le monte dans ses bras comme un enfant.  
  
-Je croyais t'avoir dit de rester dans ta chambre.  
  
-Je voulais juste me promener et puis Pansy était avec moi !  
  
-Oui allez dépêche toi d'y retourner.  
  
-Vi !  
  
Il descend de ses bras et se tourne vers nous, son visage est aussi pur que la neige, un ange, ce n'est plus Malfoy. Il prend la main de Parkinson et se met à courir pour rejoindre leur dortoir.  
  
J'hallucine, c'est ça je vais me réveiller d'un mauvais rêve.  
  
-Potter à l'avenir veuillez ne plus mêler Draco à vos embrouilles !  
  
Il fait voler ses capes et s'en va, j'en reviens pas, Rogue, Parkinson et surtout Malfoy, ils ont changé, la guerre les a changés, peut-être autre chose. On avance et on va à la bibliothèque. Hermione tient absolument à ce que nos devoirs soient finis avant le réveillon.  
  
Marre, ça fait une heure qu'on est là, et je commence à saturer... la magie, la défense, les potions... je n'arrête pas de penser à Malfoy, je me demande ce qui lui est arrivé, comment a-t-il pu en arriver à cet état.  
  
-Harry cesse de te poser des questions, on a vu comme toi l'état de Malfoy mais ça ne sert à rien de te triturer les méninges finis plutôt ton devoir.  
  
-Elle a raison, je ne trouverais pas et pourtant je dois dire que ça m'obsède, ce sourire est ancré en moi, je ne sais pas quoi faire, ni que ressentir. C'est trouble. Ron me donne de nouveau un coup de coude et je lève la tête, Parkinson se tient devant nous sans Malfoy.  
  
-Tu as laissé ton précieux copain !  
  
-La ferme Weasley ! Je ne suis pas venue pour me prendre la tête mais juste vous demander quelque chose.  
  
Là plus personne ne parle, heureusement que nous sommes assez loin et que la bibliothécaire s'est absentée. Parkinson fait voler ses longs cheveux de jais et nous regarde en soupirant.  
  
-Vas y ! Dit 'mione.  
  
Ron va répliquer mais il se prend un coup de pied sous la table. Hermione fait signe à la serpentard d'y aller. Elle prend sa respiration et puis me regarde.  
  
-Voilà je vous demande de ne pas chercher Draco, il est...comment dire ce n'est plus le même et il ne faut pas trop le brusquer.  
  
-On parle de Malfoy là, Parkinson, le chef des serpentards.....  
  
-Shut up, tu as bien vu tout à l'heure, est ce que tu trouves qu'il ressemblait à un chef, à quelqu'un qui commande les autres !!  
  
Elle marque un point, Malfoy n'est plus le même que nous le voulions ou pas, il a changé, quelque chose l'a changé.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
Voila j'ai encore parlé sans tourner sept fois ma langue dans ma bouche. Elle prend un air surpris.  
  
-Tu ne le sais pas !!  
  
-Je devrais ?  
  
-Laisse tomber, je vois que personne ne t'a dit ! C'est peut être mieux comme ça !  
  
On aurait dû me dire quoi encore, on me cache trop de choses je trouve depuis la fin de cette guerre. Parkinson commence à partir puis elle se retourne et me regarde.  
  
-Je vous demande juste de le laisser en paix, simple nan !  
  
Elle sort de la salle, nous on ne parle pas, Hermione semble songeuse, Ron rumine des choses dans sa barbe moi je ne sais pas quoi penser, on aurait dû me dire quoi.  
  
Le temps passe vite et on se prépare pour le réveillon. Hermione va encore mettre trois plombes pour se préparer, ah les filles je vous jure. Ron porte une robe aux couleurs de Gryffondor, moi j'ai préféré mettre quelque chose de simple, après tout je suis celui qui a vaincu Voldemort, je me dois de porter le poids des morts.  
  
Donc une grande robe noire et un pantalon de même couleur avec des broderies en or. Je trouve ça joli. Et ça ne fait pas trop tape à l'œil. Hermione arrive enfin en courant, ses cheveux retombent en boucles sur ses épaules et elle porte une jolie robe aux couleurs de Gryffondore comme Ron, ils font un parfait petit couple.  
  
On entre dans la grande salle, my god le monde, il y a des parents, des enfants, tout le monde bien habillé et surtout en joie de se retrouver. A peine sommes nous entrés que la famille Weasley nous saute dessus, et on y va les embrassades, les oh comme vous êtes beaux ! Je les aime bien mais depuis la fin de la guerre, je me suis un peu renfermé sur moi. Et de voir tout le monde heureux me brise un peu et fait remonter toutes mes peurs.  
  
Que suis-je à présent ? Ai-je droit au bonheur alors que je suis celui qui a le plus tu ? Je suis perdu, moi, dans toute cette foule.  
  
C'est maintenant que je me rends compte à quel point tout ce qui se passait avant, tout ce qui faisait mon quotidien représente dans ma vie. Je ne suis plus rien. Juste la mémoire du passé, une ligne dans un bouquin.  
  
Je ne tiendrai pas la soirée.  
  
Dumbledore fait son discours, un discours simple, un discours d'après guerre, en l'honneur des défunts, des blessés et de ceux qui ont survécu. Il parle de moi, on me fait des louanges. Mais qu'est ce que cela finalement ? Je ne mérite rien, je n'ai fais que suivre la voie qu'on me donnait.Le pire c'est que quand j'y repense ce n'est pas véritablement grâce à moi, celui qui m'a sauvé, c'est à lui qu'on le doit, il m'a protégé afin que je puisse tuer Voldemort. Mais que diraient les gens si on leur disait, on vous a sauvé et vous savez quoi c'est un mangemort. Là ce serait amusant. Finalement je me dis que je n'y suis pas pour grand-chose.  
  
Beaucoup trop de morts, beaucoup trop et c'est maintenant que je vois tout ça que je m'en rends compte. Toutes ces familles, tous ces gens qui sourient, je ne me sens pas à l'aise. Je m'assois et regarde la salle. La piste de danse est à présent recouverte de danseurs, de couples aimants et moi je suis seul. J'aperçois Parkinson, elle n'est pas accompagnée de Malfoy, encore un qui sera seul aussi. Son père est mort et sa mère l'a suivi par un suicide.  
  
Rogue est le dernier à s'en occuper avec Parkinson, n'empêche que ce qu'elle m'a dit tout à l'heure m'a surpris. Je me lève et rejoins le prof de potion. Il est dans son coin surveillant la salle comme toujours.  
  
-Professeur ?  
  
-Que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence à mes cotés.  
  
Je laisse le ton ironique et exécrable de coté.  
  
-Voila j'aurais aimé savoir si on ne me cachait pas quelque chose sur Malfoy ?  
  
Il manque de recracher sa bière au beurre.  
  
-Qui vous en aurait parl ?  
  
-N'essayez pas de me le cacher, je ne suis plus un enfant, j'ai 17 ans, les querelles de gamins sont oubliées.  
  
Il me regarde, semble me sonder, pour voir si je dis vrai ou pas. Puis il me mène dans un endroit un peu plus reculé.  
  
-Je pense que vous comprendrez si je vous dis que Draco n'est plus le même, vous l'avez vu vous-même.  
  
Je hoche la tête.  
  
-Et bien il se trouve que depuis la fin de la guerre, il a changé, il est comment dirais-je, redevenu un enfant simple enfin c'est ce qu'il montre, il ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec le monde extérieur, je n'arrive pas à le faire revenir, à vrai dire je n'arrive pas à lui parler, lorsque je suis avec lui c'est un enfant. Je ne le comprends pas, il ne laisse personne entrer dans son monde.  
  
Je le regarde il semble vraiment anéanti par Malfoy.  
  
-Je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive mais je crois que le sort qu'il s'est pris l'a un peu choqué.  
  
-Un sort ?  
  
Rogue sursaute et ne dit plus rien, il a du parler de trop, je le vois commencer à se défiler, ah nan, je suis là, je veux savoir.  
  
-Quel sort ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de vous le dire après tout cela ne vous concerne qu'en partie.  
  
Là il en a trop dit, il a intérêt à lâcher le morceau.  
  
-Professeur !  
  
Il soupire.  
  
-Il faudra bien que quelqu'un vous l'apprenne un jour, il se trouve que lors de votre combat contre Voldemort, Draco se trouvait dans la salle, il était mangemort ou plutôt espion, c'est lui qui a voulu, je n'ai jamais su la raison, mais il se trouve que la personne qui s'est jetée sur vous pour vous protéger et qui a reçu le coup n'était d'autre que Draco. Cela nous ne l'avons découvert qu'après lorsque je me suis rendu au manoir Malfoy et que j'ai trouvé Draco près du corps de sa mère qui venait de s'ouvrir le poignet et qui avait fait de même avec son fils voulant l'emmener dans la mort avec elle. J'ai décelé des séquelles de ce sort et puis il tenait un journal où il a écrit ce qui s'est passé lors de la bataille finale.  
  
Je le regarde effaré, c'est Malfoy, c'est lui qui m'a sauvé.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Ça Potter il faudra le lui demander, je ne tiens pas à vous dévoiler sa vie privée, du moins si vous arrivez à tirer quelque chose de cohérent de lui, depuis qu'il s'est réveillé, il est ainsi.  
  
Je ne l'écoute presque plus, il faut que je prenne l'air, vraiment là faut que je sorte, trop dans une soirée.  
  
-Merci professeur !  
  
Je pars en courant, traverse les couloirs, je veux de l'air. Je sors du château et m'élance dans le parc, c'est que lorsque je sens le froid me prendre à la gorge que je remarque qu'il a neigé, que tout est blanc.  
  
J'avance, mes pas laissent des traces dans ce doux manteau blanc immaculé. Le ciel est sans nuage, on peut voir la lune et les étoiles. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne va pas tarder à neiger.  
  
Une forme recroquevillée près d'un arbre me fait m'avancer un peu plus, je ne la reconnais pas, la silhouette se relève, elle porte une longue robe blanche, de longs cheveux descendent en cascade le long de son dos, c'est étrange j'ai l'impression de connaître cette teinte entre blond et blanc, la silhouette tient quelque chose dans ses mains. La personne se tourne vers moi en faisant voler ses cheveux et me regarde en souriant.  
  
-Oh bonsoir Harry !  
  
-Mal....Draco !  
  
Il me sourit un peu plus, je l'examine de la tête au pied, sa robe est bien blanche avec des broderies argentées, ça lui va bien, il porte presque rien sur lui, il me fait penser à un être des neiges, je sais que la comparaison est stupide mais un elfe, c'est ça un elfe des neiges. Son sourire respire l'innocence mais ce qui m'intrigue ce sont ces taches de sang au sol.  
  
-Draco pourquoi ?  
  
-Rien ce n'est rien Harry c'est juste le petit oisillon, il est tombé de son nid et s'est brisé l'aile.  
  
-Un oisillon ?  
  
-Oui regarde.  
  
Il me montre ses mains recouvertes de sang, l'oisillon est bien là mais ce sang, ce n'est pas possible. Je regarde Draco, je l'appelle ainsi inconsciemment maintenant mais là il est si beau, si pâle aussi.  
  
-Que vas-tu lui faire ?  
  
-Le remettre dans son nid sinon demain il sera mort !  
  
Il retourne à l'arbre et grimpe sans grande difficulté comme si c'était tout simple qu'il vivait en harmonie. Il dépose l'oiseau, je le vois redescendre, mauvais pressentiment, la branche se casse et je me retrouve je ne sais comment avec son poids plume dans les bras. Il n'a pas crié, pas fait un seul bruit, il s'est juste laissé tombé comme si c'était naturel, comme si la mort ne lui faisait pas peur.  
  
-Tu n'as rien !!  
  
Il descend de mes bras et s'assois dans la neige, il est vraiment mignon ainsi un enfant c'est ça. Je le rejoins au sol et c'est là que je remarque son poignet, il est bandé et saigne. Je l'attrape et défais le bandage pour y voir de minces coupures.  
  
-Quand ?  
  
-Cet après midi !  
  
Je ne dis rien et me contente de prendre un mouchoir dans ma poche, j'en ai souvent un et lui met autour de son poignet en serrant bien.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Pourquoi quoi Harry ?  
  
Je le regarde, je crois qu'il n'est pas si bête que ça ! Il ne l'est vraiment pas. Son regard est profond et je m'y perdrais volontiers.  
  
-Pourquoi es-tu intervenu lors de la bataille ? Pourquoi ne vis-tu plus dans notre monde ? Pourquoi veux-tu mourir ou joues-tu avec elle ? Pourquoi es-tu ainsi ?  
  
Il me regarde et sourit de se sourire innocent.  
  
-Pourquoi toujours vouloir des réponses à ce que la raison ne veut expliquer ? Je joue comme tu dis avec la mort parce qu'elle l'a fait la première en me laissant en vie. Je suis ainsi parce que c'est le seul moyen de vivre tranquille, je ne veux plus être arrogant et désagréable, je veux juste être moi et puis je ne le peux plus.  
  
Il joue avec la neige puis me regarde.  
  
-Tu veux vraiment avoir pourquoi je t'ai sauvé, pourquoi je suis intervenu, pourquoi je me suis ouvert les veines, c'est de ta faute, tout est de ta faute.  
  
-Comm...  
  
-Shut laisse moi finir, je ne pensais pas que je pourrais un jour ressentir des sentiments pareils pour quelqu'un, il s'est retrouvé que cette personne ne m'était pas admise. J'ai alors contourné l'obstacle, de façon à lui être utile.  
  
Il se lève, la neige tombe doucement, cela fait magique autour de lui, on dirait qu'il ne fait qu'un avec elle tellement leur blancheur sont les mêmes.  
  
-Je l'ai vu t'envoyer ce sort, je me suis juste interposé, le sort a eu une répercussion sur moi, sur le fait que je ne suis pas totalement humain, ma mère l'a appris, lorsque je suis rentré chez moi, je n'avais plus qu'un simple cœur pur, une âme d'enfant. Je ne veux plus voir de mort, je ne veux plus vivre dans un monde sans toi, où je ne suis rien. Ce sort a fait pousser mes cheveux, m'a rendu encore plus pâle presque fantomatique, je suis léger, je n'ai presque plus de force, je suis fragile.  
  
Je m'approche de lui, ce que je comprends c'est qu'il a fait tout cela pour moi, je prends sa main, elle est si fine, il n'est plus Malfoy, il n'est plus le méchant Serpentard, il n'est plus que Draco.  
  
-Tu vois, je ne suis plus celui que tu crois, je ne suis plus moi, je suis juste une personne qui ne vit qu'aux crochets des gens car je n'ai plus rien à moi, plus de force, plus rien, même ma magie n'est plus.  
  
-Tu ne peux plus....  
  
-Nan, je ne peux plus me servir de ma baguette, ma seule magie qui me reste c'est celle qui coule en moi par mon coté Velane.  
  
Je m'approche encore plus, son visage est vraiment pâle, sa carrure est devenue bien plus svelte, tout ce qu'il avait pris par le Quidditch a disparu, je crois ce que je vois et ce qu'il me dit s'avère vrai.  
  
-Pourquoi renier ce que tu es devenu, essaye de vivre avec !  
  
-Le pire n'est pas de vivre avec, c'est de vivre sans ce qui me tient en vie.  
  
-Et qu'est-ce ?  
  
Je sais sa réponse, j'ai compris de quoi il voulait parler, je sais à présent pourquoi. Je sais pourquoi je suis attiré par lui, j'ai trouvé une raison de vivre, de continuer à vivre alors que je ne suis plus utile à personne, lui, il a besoin de moi, j'ai besoin de lui, je me dois de le protéger.  
  
-L'amour.  
  
Je tends ma main vers sa joue, elle est si froide au toucher mais vraiment si froide, ses lèvres sont limites bleutées, il tremble un peu mais ça ne se voit pratiquement pas, je fais glisser ma main le long de son cou puis de son bras et l'attrape par la taille, il est si léger que je le tire facilement à moi.  
  
-Tu es vraiment léger, si fragile.  
  
J'enlève une des mèches de son visage tout en le gardant contre moi.  
  
-Je n'ai plus rien moi non plus, je porte le poids des morts, sans Voldemort je ne suis rien, je ne sers à rien alors laisse moi m'occuper de toi.  
  
Il se serre contre moi en souriant, la neige tombe autour de nous et nous retournons tranquillement au château en fête, la chaleur de son corps contre le mien me fait du bien. J'ai trouvé un moyen de me rendre utile, maintenant reste à savoir comment le prendront les autres mais ce qui est sûr c'est que je ne laisserai pas cet ange s'envoler.  
  
Nous entrons dans le château, tout est encore en fête comme si personne n'avait remarqué ma disparition.  
  
-Tu veux venir avec moi dans la grande salle, tu dois te nourrir !  
  
-Rogue m'a interdit ainsi que le directeur de faire acte de présence ce soir.  
  
Je le regarde et penche mon visage sur le coté, il est vraiment mignon avec sa petite moue d'enfant. Je pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Elles sont si douces, si fines, si froides. Il se laisse faire, je passe ma langue pour les réchauffer, il ouvre la bouche instinctivement et une danse s'entame, elle n'est pas brutale, elle n'est pas remplie de passion, elle est tout simplement douce, amoureuse, on flirte l'un avec l'autre sans brusquerie, juste afin de mettre au point nos doutes, nos peurs, notre amour.  
  
Oui je l'aime, je le sens au fond de moi, je l'aime, j'aime le Draco fragile, le Draco doux et sensible, le Draco qu'il faut protéger.  
  
-Je t'aime Harry, ne me laisse pas.  
  
-Je ne te laisserai pas mon ange, je te protégerai maintenant.  
  
On se remet en marche main dans la main, on entre dans la grande salle, c'est amusant comme les gens peuvent fêter aussi facilement alors que les morts eux ne le pourront jamais, jamais, vraiment. Draco resserre sa main sur la mienne, il ressent ce que je pense.  
  
-Tu sais Harry, après tout ce qui c'est passé, peu de personnes ont envie de ressasser le passé, bientôt il ne restera plus que des lignes dans les livres et des récits de ceux qui ont vécu cette guerre.  
  
-Je sais ! Tu viens manger un morceau, je suis sûr que tu as faim.  
  
Il me sourit et je le mène au banquet, la lumière est tamisée et tout le monde danse ou alors parle, personne ne fait attention à nous. Draco mange délicatement c'est amusant de voir à quel point tous ses gestes sont faits élégamment, il semble au-delà de tout ce qui nous entoure.  
  
-Draco que fais-tu l ?  
  
-Sev !!  
  
Je regarde le professeur des potions le regarder, il a l'air en colère, je m'interpose entre les deux.  
  
-C'est moi qui l'ai fait venir, il devait manger.  
  
Rogue me toise de son regard, mais Draco me prend par le bras et m'entraîne plus loin. Il est minuit, Dumbledore fais un mini discours.  
  
-Il est minuit, je crois donc que pour que tout soit parfait, les grands combattants et leurs partenaires viennent danser. Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, Professeur Rogue..... Et il énumère ainsi ce qui reste de l'ordre du Phénix, et bien sûr je suis dedans, je n'ai pas de partenaire.  
  
Draco me regarde en souriant, et me prend la main pour me mener sur la piste en murmurant.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète donc pas, personne ne me reconnaîtra, et ensuite je disparaîtrai avant de me faire passer un savon par Pansy.  
  
Je lui souris à mon tour, nous y allons. Il danse vraiment bien, j'ai plus de facilité que lors du premier bal, là je ne laisse pas trois mètres entre nous et puis Draco mène la danse m'entraînant sur la musique, j'ai l'impression que ses pieds ne touchent plus sol, je ne lâche pas ses yeux, ils sont tellement beaux.  
  
La musique ralentit et tout doucement il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et me lâche.  
  
-A demain Harry.  
  
Il disparaît rapidement dans la foule, je reste là à le regarder, Hermione et Ron me rejoignent.  
  
-Qui était ce ?  
  
-Un ange, mon ange !  
  
Je souris bêtement, c'est cela être amoureux, et ben dans ce cas je veux l'être toujours.  
  
-Je ne l'ai jamais vu au château, elle vient d'arriver, elle a un aspect féerique.  
  
-Tout à fait Ron, Velane pour tout te dire, c'est mon ange.  
  
Je les laisse là et rentre au dortoir encore dans la lune, je n'écoute pas les autres parler, je suis juste dans la lune.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Ron me réveille, pff moi qui rêvais de Draco dans la neige hier, il était vraiment beau. Cette image restera ancrée dans ma tête. Je me lève, pas très convaincu et fais ma toilette. Je veux revoir Draco, je ne veux plus être loin de lui, le garder avec moi, le protéger. On se donne les cadeaux, les parents d'Hermione et de Ron sont là ainsi que ses frères, moi je suis ailleurs, j'aurais voulu être avec Draco.  
  
On se dirige tous vers la grande salle, il y a du monde, les parents et les enfants, les professeurs tous le sourire aux lèvres mais moi je veux voir mon ange.  
  
En parlant de lui, il arrive avec Pansy, sauf que cette fois ci son visage est éclairé. Pansy m'aperçoit et me sourit puis me remercie sans parler, juste un mouvement, je lui réponds. Neville arrive, lui il a changé, cette guerre l'a beaucoup trop changé, il est devenu plus méchant et depuis qu'il s'est vengé, il n'est plus le même et voue toujours une haine incalculable contre les serpentards.  
  
-Malfoy alors on nous fait l'honneur de sa présence !!  
  
-Longdubat fous lui la paix un peu ! Lâche Pansy.  
  
-Allons ce fils de mangemort devrait avoir rejoint ses parents !  
  
-Neville !!! S'interpose Mme Weasley.  
  
-Il devrait être mort lui aussi !!! Comment peut-il encore vivre après tout ce qu'il a fait, je me demande bien ce qu'il a fait durant la guerre !!  
  
Draco ne fait pas attention à ce qu'il dit, il se contente de rester inactif. Ses cheveux sont coiffés en une natte descendant le long de son dos, deux mèches encadrent son doux visage ainsi que sa frange.  
  
-Fous lui la paix !! Il ne t'a rien fait !  
  
-Si le simple fait qu'il vive me gène !  
  
Je le vois sortir sa baguette.  
  
-Allez Malfoy montre moi ta force, un petit duel, tu ne t'y opposeras pas, tu aimes tellement ça !!  
  
Pansy s'interpose entre les deux, Draco regarde Neville tristement, je n'en peux plus.  
  
-Alors Malfoy tu as peur !  
  
Là c'est plus fort que moi, je donne un bon coup de poing dans la mâchoire de Neville et me place devant Pansy.  
  
-Range ta baguette Neville et dégage, je ne veux plus te voir !  
  
-Ha...Harry !!!  
  
Je me tourne vers les deux serpentards.  
  
-Merci !!  
  
-De rien Pansy ! Draco ?  
  
-Ça va Harry, ce qu'il peut dire ne m'atteint plus.  
  
Il me sourit, je le lui rends, Neville se relève et me toise du regard.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Pourquoi quoi Neville ? Tu accuses Draco sans savoir ce qu'il lui est arrivé, sans rien savoir de lui, je lui ai fait une promesse, il est sous ma protection maintenant à chaque fois que tu lui chercheras des crosses tu me trouveras sur ton chemin, tu ne le toucheras pas, tu peux me bannir en enfer, si tu veux un duel c'est moi qui le relèverais. La guerre est finie alors range ta haine de coté et trouve toi une autre raison de vivre.  
  
Draco s'avance doucement et vient à mes cotés, il semble si paisible.  
  
-Ce que veux dire Harry, Longdubat, c'est que tout le monde doit continuer de vivre, la terre continuer de tourner et nous recommencer une vie, renaître, moi je l'ai déjà fait, Harry aussi bientôt ce sera ton tour. Je sais parfaitement que j'ai été odieux avec vous tous.  
  
-Ça tu peux le dire !  
  
Hermione donne une tape sur la tête de Ron.  
  
-Je m'en excuse Weasley mais tu n'as pas été tout ce qu'il y a de plus tendre aussi avec moi. Ce que j'ai fait durant la guerre c'est du passé...  
  
-Sale Mangemort, je t'ai vu aux cotés de Voldemort durant la bataille finale !!  
  
Je lance un regard noir à Neville qui est debout, une petite foule commence à s'agglutiner autour de nous.  
  
-Il est vrai que Mr Malfoy était là tout comme je l'étais aussi !  
  
Rogue entre dans notre cercle.  
  
-Draco je t'avais dit de rester dans la tour.....  
  
-C'est bon professeur, je l'accompagnais.  
  
-Miss Parkinson c'est pour éviter ce genre de chose que je ne veux pas que Draco sorte de la tour.  
  
-Ils n'auront plus lieu d'être Professeur, Draco est sous ma protection maintenant.  
  
Rogue me regarde, Draco nous sourit, je prends sa main et l'entraîne à travers la foule, j'ai faim et j'en ai marre d'être le point de mire de tout le monde. On entre dans la grande salle et je m'installe à la table de Draco c'est plus simple vu qu'ils sont moins nombreux. Pansy s'assoit de l'autre coté de Draco.  
  
-Merci Harry !  
  
-Je t'ai dit hier mon ange que je te protégerai, je ne laisserai personne dire du mal de toi ou même lever la main sur toi. S'ils ne peuvent pas comprendre ça c'est bien dommage pour eux.  
  
Il pose sa main sur la mienne et ferme les yeux puis les rouvre et me regarde.  
  
-Merci.  
  
Je souris et on mange, Pansy semble rassurée et de l'autre coté les autres nous regardent bizarrement, je m'en fiche, je suis bien. On sort ensuite ensemble et on va dehors bien couverts. Arrivé à l'arbre un oiseau se pose sur l'épaule de Draco et piaille.  
  
-C'est la maman de l'oisillon elle me remercie de lui avoir rendu son bébé.  
  
Elle volette autour de Draco puis vient sur ma tête. Draco éclate de rire, un rire clair et pur. Je prends une moue vexée.  
  
-Qu'est ce qui te fais rire mon ange ?  
  
-Elle prend tes cheveux pour un nid, sûr que quand on voit le foutoir.  
  
Je m'approche de lui et le fais tomber dans la neige, Il rigole toujours. Je m'assois à ses cotés et souris. On passe la journée ici, la nuit arrive et on regarde les étoiles apparaître. Pansy court vers nous elle semble essoufflée.  
  
-Les garçons il faut que vous rentriez !! Neville est dans la grande salle et veut vous voir.....  
  
-Nan c'est bon je me suis déplac !  
  
Je me lève et fais face à Neville il semble bien étrange depuis la fin de la guerre, je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé mais depuis il est comme ça comme si il était possédé par un démon mais nan, il a juste fait ressortir la haine contenu dans son âme.  
  
-Alors Harry on s'est fait un nouvel ami ?  
  
Ron et Hermione nous rejoignent en courant et s'arrêtent net.  
  
-Neville arrête tes bêtises !!  
  
-Hermione ça ne te fait rien de voir Harry pactiser avec l'ennemi !  
  
-Quel ennemi Neville, Draco n'est pas mon ennemi, il l'a été oui mais il ne l'est plus !  
  
-Il a été mangemort, il a manqué de te tuer et toi tu le protèges ! Mon pauvre Harry ! Finalement le sort de Voldemort t'a peut être atteint !!  
  
Draco tressaille, mauvais souvenir. Je lance un regard noir à Neville.  
  
-Nan il ne m'a pas atteint et sais-tu pourquoi ? Bien sûr tu étais l ! Tu l'as vu comme moi ce mangemort se jeter sur moi, prendre le sort à ma place ! Et tu sais quoi ? Il se trouve qu'il est toujours en vie, que c'était un espion à la solde de Dumbledore qu'il n'a jamais rejoint le camp de Voldemort pour tuer et que le contre-coup l'a changé. Il est à présent quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de fragile et je lui ai juré de le protéger et de l'aimer. Tu comprends ça Neville, j'ai trouvé comment me rendre plutôt utile, moi, une nouvelle vie.  
  
Je respire un grand coup et le fixe.  
  
-Alors ne t'approche pas de Draco, tu m'entends, je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer si c'est pour le sauver.  
  
Draco se colle à mon dos, il tremble et murmure pas de mort, plus de sang, je t'en prie Harry.  
  
-Je suis désolé mon ange mais si pour être libre, je dois le faire je le ferais, je ne tiens pas à te perdre.  
  
Hermione nous regarde attendrie, Ron un peu effaré et Neville quant à lui est perdu.  
  
-Malfoy t'aurait sauv !! Laisse moi rire !!  
  
Je me tourne vers Draco et le fait reculer, sous l'arbre, l'oiseau vient se poser sur son épaule. Je retourne vers Neville et lui montre de la main Draco.  
  
-Vois-tu ça, le vois-tu, crois-tu que Draco est un danger pour toi, il ne peut plus se servir de la magie, le contre-coup lui a été fatal, il ne supporte plus les morts, il n'a plus de force, il est aussi léger qu'une plume, il n'aime pas la guerre, ne pense plus être méchant, ce n'est plus qu'un enfant, un ange et j'ai choisi de le protéger. Je l'aime et tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis là-dessus.  
  
Neville regarde Draco adossé à l'arbre et l'oiseau voletant autour de lui, il ne ferait pas peur à une mouche, il me regarde ensuite.  
  
-Tu l'aimes ?  
  
-Oui plus que tout !  
  
-Si quelqu'un m'avait dit qu'un jour Harry Potter aimerait Draco Malfoy, je lui aurais ri au nez. Mais ce que je vois et entends semble vrai.  
  
Draco s'approche et se place devant moi.  
  
-Si jamais tu dois faire du mal à quelqu'un je suis là mais ne touche pas à Harry.  
  
L'oiseau sur son épaule piaille, je vois Neville soupirer et faire demi- tour.  
  
-Draco Malfoy est bel et bien mort, je ne vois pas l'intérêt.  
  
Il s'en va, j'attrape Draco par la taille et l'embrasse dans le cou.  
  
-Ne fais plus jamais ça mon ange, c'est moi qui te protégerai et non toi tu en as assez fait.  
  
Il se tourne et me sourit, Ron et Hermione aussi et Pansy semble soulagée, ils nous laissent tous les deux dans le parc, la neige tombe en doux flocons. Draco tend la main et en attrape un.  
  
-Sais-tu pourquoi j'aime bien la neige mon ange ?  
  
-Nan ! Me répond-il !  
  
-Parce qu'elle me fait penser à toi, je t'aime !  
  
-Je t'aime aussi Harry !  
  
The end !  
  
Yami : Une fin bien culcul !!  
  
Aku : Je me demande comment t'as pu écrire ça !  
  
Yami : Et ben, en fait j'avais cette jolie n'image de Draco dans une plaine de neige avec un oisillon dans les mains et du sang dans la tête..  
  
Draco : Et ben je t'inspire de drôle de truc.  
  
Harry : Moi je trouve ça beau !  
  
Aku : Vrai mais l'histoire qui en découle est encore du genre bien tordu !  
  
Yami : On se refait pas !!  
  
Aku : Alors aimé pas aim ? Toujours les mêmes questions qui se répètent !  
  
Kisu  
  
L'avis de la bêta : c'est trop mignon comme fic... la trouve super bien bravo !


	7. Parle moi

**Genre: **Song fic, POV de Draco, Shonen ai, introspection.

**Disclamers : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, hélas ou tant mieux pour eux qui sait ? lol !! La chanson c'est parle moi de Nâdiya, je n'aime pas vraiment le RNB mais je dois dire que celle là m'a marquée, je trouvais que les paroles allaient bien à notre petit serpentard préféré et à moi aussi en passant !

**Note : **Missi à ceux qui ont lu mes one shots d'avant !! Il y aura une séquelle à nuit d'hiver, j'y travaille pas de problème !!!!!

**Note suivante : **Missi à Meiro qui me corrige, qui m'a inspirée aussi cette fic, merci vraiment, je m'identifie vraiment à Draco et toi je t'identifie à Harry dans cette fic !! Merci vraiment !!!!!

**Parle moi !**

La guerre fait rage dehors, tout le monde a peur, mais peur de quoi ? De la mort, de perdre quelqu'un qu'ils aiment. Mais eux ils ne savent finalement pas tout, ils ne voient pas tout ce que moi je vois, tout ce que moi je ressens depuis que je suis tout petit. La guerre ce n'est rien, j'y suis habitué. Entraîné depuis tout petit pour devenir un Malfoy, pour porter le nom de ma famille. Et depuis le retour de Voldemort, me voila bon pour devenir mangemort. Au début cela ne me gênait pas vu que j'avais été éduqué dans cette voie l ! Mais maintenant que je vois tout ça : les gens pleurent, que je me rends compte de ce qui se passe. Je conscience de la dure réalité. Je ne sais plus où me mettre. Je ne suis rien. Vivre est devenu survivre mais finalement je me dis que c'est ce que je fais depuis le début. Je survis en tout et pour tout. Je n'ai rien de propre à moi-même. Le nom, c'est celui de ma famille, la vie, c'est ma mère qui me l'a donnée, mon masque d'aristocrate, c'est mon père, je ne suis rien de moi-même. Mais vraiment rien, juste une poupée sans âme qui ne fait qu'exécuter les ordres sans avoir sa propre conscience du reste.

Personne n'entendra mon appel, personne ne voit ce que j'endure en silence. Personne n'a jamais essayé de savoir qui je suis, qui je suis vraiment, qui il y a sous mon masque. Mes amantes, mes amants, mes amis ou sois disant amis, nan, personne sauf peut être toi ! Toi mon ennemi ! Après tout, ne dit-on pas connais ton ennemi, peut être as-tu mis réellement ce dicton à exécution. Ton regard émeraude m'a percé ce matin, ce matin j'ai eu l'impression de n'être qu'un livre qu'on lit. Tu as tout vu, ma vie, mon enfance, mes sentiments. Je me suis senti nu devant toi.

_Parle moi de tes guerres   
Parle moi de tes droits   
Parle moi de ce père   
Qui te bat tant de fois   
Parle moi de tes peurs   
Parle moi je te crois   
Parle moi de ton coeur   
Qui se meurt au combat   
_

Seul ensuite dans une salle, seul parce que les autres essayaient de trouver un moyen de vous faire du mal. Mal au grand Harry Potter, mal ses amis, mal à sa maison ! Ça m'a toujours amusé de vous rabaisser, de te mener la vie dure, mais finalement maintenant je trouve cela pathétique. Peut être est-ce à cause de tout ce qui se passe ? Peut être que c'est par ce que j'ai grandi ? Peut être que je réfléchis plus maintenant ? N'empêche que je ne vois plus ce qu'il y a d'amusant dans ce petit jeu d'insultes et de coups vaches dans le dos.

La porte s'ouvre devant moi, je sors de ma rêverie, qui vient me déranger pendant que je me remets en cause, pendant mon introspection ? Je regarde la silhouette, je tremble, je la reconnaîtrais entre toutes, je l'ai vue si souvent. Je me recroqueville dans le fond et l'ombre afin qu'il ne me voit pas, peut être alors s'en ira-t-il ?

-Malfoy, je sais que tu es là !!

Je tremble de nouveau et le vois s'approcher de moi, il a l'air de sentir ma présence, de savoir où je me trouve, je fais quoi ? Je reste là ou je me lève et lui envoie une bonne vanne bien méchante ? Je n'ai pas le temps de choisir l'une ou l'autre qu'il est debout devant moi. Il a bien changé tout de même, il fait plus viril, plus mature, plus tout quoi. C'est un jeune homme, un jeune soldat sur qui le monde compte pour le débarrasser de la menace Voldemorienne. Il me regarde de ses yeux émeraude, si beaux. Beaux, nan, je n'ai pas pus penser à ça, c'est impossible, impensable. Moi Draco Malfoy ai pensé que les yeux de celui que je suis sensé détester le plus, sont beaux. J'ai vraiment un truc qui cloche, j'ai vraiment changé.

Il s'assoit près de moi, je ne comprends plus rien, ça présence m'apaise, pourquoi ? Comment cela ce fait-il ? Comment puis-je me sentir bien près de lui ! Il est si rassurant, une aura de calme et de chaleur. Il me fait penser à tout ce que je voulais oublier, à tout ce dont je ne voulais plus penser, à ce que je voulais fuir.

-Parle moi Draco !

Je reste sur le cul, il m'appelle par mon prénom, pas par mon nom de famille, par mon prénom, la seule chose qui m'appartienne un tan soit peu. La seule chose que j'aime à peu près en moi. Mon prénom. Je tourne mon visage vers lui, deux mots, deux mots qui m'ont fait me sentir mal. Deux simples mots. Il ne dit plus rien mais moi je ne veux pas parler, j'ai peur que ce ne soit qu'une farce, un moyen de me faire tomber de plus haut. Encore plus haut que je ne le suis déjà.

Je me lève et sans un regard pour lui je m'approche de la porte et sort, la refermant derrière moi, qu'est ce qu'il me prend ? Une personne vient me parler en toute sympathie et je fuis. Sûrement que je ne suis pas apte à parler, sûrement. Je reste pensif en retournant dans ma maison.

_  
__Blotti sans bruit   
Le long du couloir   
Là ou la lumière   
Se perd et s'égare   
Tu te replis   
Perdu dans le noir   
Suppliant l'homme   
Qui te tue du regard _

Je le regarde, nan, je ne veux pas, je ne veux plus, nan !! Pourtant je suis sensé être à Poudlard, pas au manoir, tu ne peux pas m'atteindre. Pardon, nan pas ça. Il s'approche de moi de sa démarche féline, un Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur, ce que je ne serais jamais, jamais je ne pourrais être aussi méchant que lui, faire autant de mal, tuer et en sourire, devenir le valet de quelqu'un, ma vie que mère m'a donnée m'appartient à présent même si tu me dis que ce n'est pas le cas, que je devrais lui en être reconnaissant, je ne le suis pas, je la hais pour ça justement. Je n'aurais jamais voulu naître si c'est pour subir tout ça.

Tu me regardes de ton sourire sadique, tu as encore une idée pour moi, je n'ai pas été le meilleur, je me suis fait battre par Hermione Granger en note, par Harry Potter en Quidditch. Tu n'es pas content, tu m'en veux, tu n'es pas fier de moi. La fierté et l'honneur, c'est cela un Malfoy, ne pas plier sous les races de faibles, être toujours au top, ne pas se faire marcher sur les pieds, être un prince, respecté, adulé. Et si je ne le voulais plus, si tout cela m'énervait, entendre parler de moi comme d'un mangemort, entendre parler de moi comme d'un homme à femme, comme d'un tombeur, comme d'un Malfoy, le prince des serpentards. Si je ne le voulais tout simplement plus, juste être moi-même, juste pouvoir crier au monde entier que je ne me soumettrai jamais à Voldemort, que je ne ferai jamais rien contre Harry Potter, que je veux juste mourir ou être moi même. Etre aimé pour ce que je suis et non pas pour ce que je montre.

Tu t'approches encore plus me faisant reculer contre le mur, contre le mur froid des cachots du manoir, je peux encore, même si c'est un rêve, sentir la pierre froide et dure dans mon dos et la douleur des nombreuses fois où tu m'as frappé, des marques qui ne s'en iront pas. Tu me hais pour ce que je suis, tu me hais parce que je ne suis pas comme tu le voudrais, tu me hais par ce que je ne suis pas la docile petite poupée, tu me hais tout simplement parce que je suis moi et pas ton fils.

J'ai mal, le premier coup tombe, pas de crie, rien, juste un regard vide, puis un second et encore et encore, ça tombe, je ne dis rien puis je me retrouve couvert de sang, la douleur revient, je la sens en moi, partout, j'ai peur tout d'un coup, je pleure en silence mais pleure tout de même alors tes coups redoubles. « Un Malfoy ne doit pas pleurer, un Malfoy ne doit pas être faible. » « Je fais ça pour ton bien Draco, pour que tu deviennes plus fort ».

Mais bien sûr, je te crois comme pas possible, j'ai de plus en plus mal et pourtant ça devrait être un rêve mais ça fait si mal. Je supplie à présent et ça redouble, je ne dois pas être faible mais je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer et de l'implorer d'arrêter, j'ai trop mal. Ton regard si froid que j'avais appris à reproduire, je sais ce qu'il fait, je sais ce que ressentent les autres lorsque je le leur fait, ils ressentent un sentiment d'impuissance, qu'ils ne sont rien, rien d'autre qu'un ramassis de merde informe qui ne mériterait même pas qu'on le touche. Ce regard je l'ai perdu en même temps que je perdais mon âme de Malfoy.

Le nombre de fois où ma mère est venue nettoyer mes blessures en me parlant doucement, seules fois où elle a été gentille, je sais qu'elle m'aime mais mon père est trop fort, trop important, trop puissant pour qu'elle se dresse contre lui physiquement. Je sais qu'elle a rejoint l'ordre du phénix, l'ordre d'Harry Potter, elle m'a souvent propos de la rejoindre. Famille déchirée en deux, deux cotés, deux choix, aucun de satisfaisant. Lequel choisir, je pencherais pour celui de la lumière mais je ne veux pas faire la guerre. Je préférerais être juste moi, neutre, ne plus avoir mal.

Encore un coup, je hurle, ça fait si mal, j'ouvre les yeux, ma vue est floue, où suis-je ?

_Parle moi des journées de pluie   
Parle moi de ce qui fait ta vie   
Parle moi des milliers de cris   
Qui hante ton corps et te meurtrit   
Parle moi petit à petit   
Parle moi encore quand tout se dit   
Parle moi un peu je t'en prie   
Parle moi Parle moi Parle moi_

Tout redevient clair petit à petit autour de moi, je vois les murs sombres de la salle de classe où j'ai trouvé refuge, le dallage froid, par contre ce qui n'est pas normal, c'est ce sentiment de chaleur, de bien être. Ce n'est pas normal. Je prends totalement conscience, c'est un corps chaud contre le mien, un corps musclé et rassurant. Une odeur, une odeur masculine et mystérieuse. Je pose ma tête contre l'épaule ainsi offerte, je sais qui c'est. J'ai l'habitude d'être près de lui et de savoir où il est afin de l'embêter le plus possible, du moins avant. Je me demande bien pourquoi il est ici ? Et surtout ce que je fais dans ses bras ?

Il a du m'entendre crier, il va se moquer, il a trouvé comme ça un nouveau moyen de ruiner ma réputation de Serpentard froid, arrogant, méchant. Je suis faible, faible c'est tout.

-Parle moi Draco, s'il te plait !

Je relève doucement la tête, encore ces deux mots, ces deux mots qui m'ont fait fuir la première fois, mais là je vais avoir un soucis pour ça. Harry me tient dans ses bras et ne veut pas me laisser partir. Puis-je lui faire confiance ? Puis-je vraiment avoir confiance en quelqu'un ? Où est ce que lui aussi veut profiter de moi ? Veut-il ma richesse ? Mon pouvoir ? Mon aide ? Ou tout simplement veut-il vraiment que je lui parle ? Me soulager dans ses bras, tout lui raconter ?

-Parle moi Draco, parle moi je t'en prie, parle moi !

Et si vraiment il voulait me connaître, après tout ce que je lui ai fait, après tout ce que je lui ai fait endurer ? Après tout c'est ma famille qui est en cause si Sirius Black, son parrain, est mort, c'est de ma faute si je lui ai fait vivre un enfer. Tout est de ma faute, décidément je ne sers vraiment à rien. Je ne suis rien, rien du tout.

Il passe sa main le long de mon bras, il me regarde doucement, son regard est si intense, il semble vraiment vouloir m'aider mais pourquoi faut-il que j'y sois réticent ? Il est la première personne à venir vers moi pour autre chose que ce que je fais apparaître. Il veut me connaître, moi, mais pourquoi s'intéresser à moi ? Je ne suis rien, rien. Je me dénigre maintenant, quand je dis que j'ai changé, moi le beau et séduisant Malfoy, je me dénigre, je ne mérite même pas que tu poses ton regard sur moi. Je suis un raté.

-Draco, je veux vraiment que tu me parles, ça te fera du bien. Je ne te veux ni bien ni mal, je veux juste savoir ! Parle moi de toi, parle moi !

Et si, et si je faisais l'expérience, si ça ne marche pas, si je n'arrive pas à lui parler, si il me fait un coup bas après, si j'ai encore fait une erreur, alors je le referais. Je rejouerais avec la mort comme je l'ai fait, je rejouerais avec ce mince filet qui me sert de vie, je le retenterais.   
  
_ Parle moi de tes guerres   
Parle moi de tes droits   
Parle moi de ce père   
Qui te bat tant de fois   
Parle moi de tes peurs   
Parle moi je te crois   
Parle moi de ton coeur   
Qui se meurt au combat   
  
_

Je te parle, je me vide, je fais un ménage dans mon esprit comme si tu étais une pensine. Je déballe tout ce qui fut ma vie. Tout ce que j'ai fait, tout ce à quoi j'ai cru, tout ce que je fais croire sans jamais me révéler tel que je suis vraiment.

Mes défauts, mes qualités bien que je n'en ai pas beaucoup, enfin tu me dis le contraire, mais je parle toujours. Je n'ai jamais dû autant parler. Je te raconte mon rêve, je te parle des préceptes Malfoyien. Je te parle et parle encore.

Tu me dis que tu me crois, tu me dis de continuer que ça me fait du bien. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce que tu veux en retour. Tout le monde veut toujours quelque chose en retour, rien n'est gratuit. Que veux-tu Harry en échange ?

Tu me dis rien, juste m'entendre parler, me voir me soulager, me voir aller mieux, que je ne sois plus l'ombre de moi-même.

Peut-être dis tu la vérité, peut-être me mens tu ? Mais dans tous les cas te parler me fait du bien. J'aime être ainsi dans tes bras protecteurs, j'aime me sentir autrement que comme je suis sensé l'être. J'aime ce sentiment de liberté, de chaleur, j'aime tout simplement être ainsi dans tes bras, contre toi.

Tu es étrange Harry, tu fais naître en moi un drôle de sentiment, une drôle de sensation, je pense que ce n'est pas bon, qu'il ne faut pas. Je ne te parle pas de ça, je continue de te parler de moi et tu veux tout savoir. Je suis nu devant toi, un livre ouvert, comme l'autre jour dans la grande salle.

Je te vois sourire à mes mimiques, je te vois devenir sérieux quand je parle de ce que m'a fait mon père, je te vois retenir tes larmes lorsque je te parle de mourir, que je ne sers à rien. Pourquoi tant de sentiments te traversent-ils pour moi ? Pourquoi es-tu ainsi Harry ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Trop de questions, beaucoup trop ! Ne pas réfléchir, juste se soulager, juste se confier, juste enfiler les mots les uns à la suite des autres.

Pour moi la moitié de ce que je te raconte est stupide, ce ne sont que des gamineries, du moins pour moi, et toi tu m'engueules parce que je ne devrais pas penser ainsi, que je ne devrais pas dire ça !! Je souris moi aussi devant toi qui essaies de me protéger de moi-même.

_Parce qu'aujourd'hui au fond de ta chambre   
Tu refais le lit de tes mains qui tremblent   
Pense que demain quand tu seras grand   
Tout peut changer demain peut te surprendre   
Tu ne peux pas rester seul ici   
Ne jamais abandonner ta vie   
Tu ne peux pas t'enfermer dans l'oubli   
Pour plus que jamais tu ne supplies   
_

Je suis dans ma chambre, cela va faire combien de temps que je te vois en cachette, que je te parle ? Tu m'écoutes attentivement, me consoles, me crois, ne remets aucune de mes paroles en doute. Tu es toujours là, moi qui croyais que tu me laisserais, que tu te moquerais ouvertement de moi, nan, tu m'écoutes, toujours là près de moi.

Je t'ai entendu me protéger de tes amis, dire qu'ils ne me connaissaient pas, que peut être je n'étais pas comme ils le pensaient. J'ai souris à ces gestes, j'ai souris car tu étais là pour moi. Tu l'as vu d'ailleurs.

Aujourd'hui, je suis mieux, bien mieux, je ne suis plus seul, je ne suis plus rien, je suis juste moi.

Aujourd'hui tu m'as de nouveau protégé d'insultes, aujourd'hui tu as fais le pas que je n'espérais pas, que je ne voyais pas venir et qui pourtant m'a fait vraiment plaisir. Tu es venu, m'a tendu la main, je l'ai prise sans attendre.

A quoi j'ai pensé en la prenant, à ça, que je n'allai plus être seul, que je n'aurai plus besoin de m'enfermer dans une salle pour pleurer, pour me remettre en question. Que j'avais tout simplement une personne à qui parler, une personne qui prendrait soin de moi.

C'est rare, n'est ce pas, peu de gens sont comme cela, peu de gens sont là pour les autres. Ils ne voient que leur petit problème sans chercher à savoir ce qu'ont les autres. Ils se font tout simplement une idée sur une personne, tient celle-ci est comme ça. Moi on me prenait pour un serpentard, un méchant gamin qui haïssait les Gryffondors, Harry Potter et les moldus. Bon nombre s'en mordront les doigts quand ils me verront main dans la main avec leur sauveur, avec mon sauveur traversant les couloirs en souriant, celui qui a su m'expliquer ce que voulais dire amitié, confiance, amour, vivre.

On ne sait pas de quoi l'avenir sera fait, on ne sait pas si nous survivrons à la guerre, si tout tiendra, si nous aurons un futur, mais je sais une chose : c'est que tant que tu seras là, j'y seras, tant que tu vivras, je vivrai.

_Parle moi de tes guerres   
Parle moi de tes droits   
Parle moi de ce père   
Qui te bat tant de fois   
Parle moi de tes peurs   
Parle moi je te crois   
Parle moi de ton coeur   
Qui se meurt au combat   
  
_

Finalement ma mère m'a donné la vie, je suis mort et ressuscité, et cette nouvelle vie je ne la doit qu'à une personne : Harry.

_**Fin**_

Yami : Et voila dédicace à Meiro, ma super bêta que j'adore !!! Aku : Une super fic déprime pour la route, histoire de se défouler !

Draco : Et c'est encore moi qui trinque !!

Yami : Toujours, t'es mon choupi chou que j'adore !!!!

Draco : tout de même !!

Meiro (murmurant à l'oreille de Draco pour que ni Yami, ni Aku n'entendent) : Tais-toi ! Elle est en période déprime : si tu te plains trop tu vas avoir droit à une death fic ! Estime-toi encore heureux : t'as quand même un happy end !

Draco : Gloups !

Aku : Bon alors ben voila, une ch'tit review histoire de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ??

Kisu !!!


	8. L'hôtel de l'ange

**Auteurs : **Yami et Aku

**Genre** : OS sans prétention. Slash donc ben les homophobes hum oust !POV de Draco ! HPDM!

**Disclamers** : Tous persos appartenant au monde d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas. Les autres si !

**Blabla** : Alors cette OS a été retrouvé lorsque nous avons décidé de faire un petit rangement dans les dossiers du disc dur. Autant vous dire que ça en avait besoin vu qu'on a retrouvé un nombre pas possible de ffic en débuté dont on n'avait même pas souvenir. Cet OS en fait donc partit, et comme a moitié tapé, nous avons eu envi de le finir. Donc voila. Il traînait depuis mai 2005 au fond de ce dossier, fallait bien qu'il en sorte.

Donc on espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous passerez un bon moment.

**Miffi** à Crazy Snape d'avoir relu cet OS et à Umbre77 de nous avoir rassuré sur le contenu.

**L'hôtel de l'ange.**

Qui je suis ?

Je suis personne, je ne suis qu'un homme dans la rue, j'ai froid, j'ai faim et je regarde les personnes passées, comme ça, sans rien voir, sans rien dire, juste ainsi, les yeux vides.

Il est quelle heure ?

Je ne pourrais le dire. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas de montre et la pendule de la gare est bien trop loin pour que je puisse la voir.

J'entends juste le bruit des pas sur le bitume, le bruit des passants qui marchent rapidement pour rejoindre un lieu chaud, et moi je reste là, seul, à attendre.

Attendre quoi ?

Je ne sais pas, personne, je n'ai personne. Personne ne fait attention à moi, et pourtant j'attends toujours assis, là, dans cette rue, dans le froid, gelé de la tête aux pieds, perdu, parmi la foule.

Je ferme les yeux un instant, mon ventre crie famine, mais de toute manière, depuis le temps que mon ventre hurle à la faim, je n'y fais plus vraiment attention. Je reste comme ça, sans bouger, à attendre.

Les gens passent encore devant moi.

Il fut un temps où ils ne passaient pas comme ça sans me voir.

Il fut un temps où j'avais de la splendeur.

Où j'avais de la grâce.

Où j'avais du répondant.

Où je n'étais tout simplement pas ce que je suis, mais maintenant…

Je soupire.

Combien de fois ai-je soupiré ?

Combien de fois ai-je ressassé le passé ?

Combien de fois me suis-je maudis d'avoir fuis ce monde ?

Combien de fois me suis-je dis que j'aurais pu devenir ça, ça et ça, si seulement mon père et mon nom n'avait pas une telle connotation ?

J'ai fuis, fuis loin très loin. Pourquoi ? Pour ne pas a avoir à endurer ce que mon nom représentait, pour être simplement moi, pour disparaître, pour ne pas finir en prison.

Mais au final, peut être que ça aurait été mieux ?

Peut être aurais-je mieux fait de rester et de me laisser emprisonner ?

Non, il faut que j'arrête de dire ça, ce ne sont pas des pensées dignes de moi.

Mais suis-je encore digne de quelque chose ?

Regardez moi, assis dans la rue, adossé au mur, transis de froid, emmitouflé dans une sorte de drap trouvée dans une poubelle, en train de geler sur place. Je ne suis plus digne de rien, c'est tout.

Encore un soupire, je me demande bien combien de temps je vais encore survivre dans cette ruelle déserte. Si je vais survivre à la nuit, ou est ce que je vais me laisser emporter par une brise gelée ?

Ce serait tentant, au moins je ne serais plus là à crever.

- Regarde maman.

- Non mon chéri, laisse le. Viens rentrons.

- Mais maman.

- Chut, tais toi !

L'enfant me montre du doigt, sa mère le traîne, elle lui hurle de ne rien dire, voila ce que je suis maintenant, un paria, un paria qui ferait mieux de crever rapidement pour ne plus gêner personne.

Une main se tend juste devant moi. Je regarde cette main tendue, elle est forte.

- Tu ne devrais pas rester ici, tu vas attraper froid.

Je relève la tête pour tomber sur un homme d'une taille imposante, ai-je le choix ? Ne l'ai-je pas ?

- Allez viens, je vais t'emmener au dépôt.

Je prends sa main.

Qu'est ce qu'un dépôt ?

Je ne connais pas ce mot.

Qu'est ce que cet homme me veut ?

Je ne sais pas non plus.

Toute ma vie j'ai été méfiant, et là, on me tend la main.

Toute ma vie j'ai été arrogant et maintenant on me tend la main.

Cette main que j'ai refusé de tendre à n'importe qui, la voila là, tendue devant moi.

- Allez viens. N'ai pas peur, je ne vais pas te manger.

C'est bête comme phrase, mais c'est dit avec tellement de douceur. Je les ai toujours haï sans les connaître. Et pourtant, c'est l'un deux qui me tend cette main.

Je sors doucement la mienne gelée de sous le drap pour la lui tendre, il me regarde avec un petit sourire triste avant de m'aider à me lever. Depuis combien de temps ne me suis-je pas déplacé ?

Je ne sais pas, mais ça fait longtemps car mes jambes me répondent à peine tant elles sont engourdies.

- Et bien mon garçon, heureusement que je t'ai trouvé, sinon pas sûr que tu aurais passé la nuit avec ce qui a été annoncé.

- Peut être est-ce que je voulais…

J'ai du mal à parler et pourtant les mots sortent d'eux même. L'homme me regarde étrangement avant de passer un bras sous mes jambes et un autre au niveau de mon dos, je me retrouve dans ses bras, mais je n'ai de toute manière pas la force d'esquisser le moindre geste.

- Ne dis pas ce genre de chose, tu vas voir, on va te requinquer.

- Si vous le dites.

Je le laisse faire. Je me sens ballotter. J'ai un peu plus chaud du fait que je me trouve dans les bras de cet homme, sa chaleur humaine me réchauffe.

Ai-je un jour ressentit cela ?

Ai-je un jour eut l'impression qu'on me donnait de la chaleur ?

Je ne crois pas.

Nous traversons des rues. Les gens nous regardent passer mais je ne dis rien. Etre le centre d'attention ne me dérange pas plus qu'autre chose et de toute manière je ne peux pas réagir.

- Tu vas voir, on va te donner une bonne soupe chaude et un bon lit, et tu te remettras vite.

Je ne réponds pas.

Que devrais je répondre ?

Que le fait de partager mon bol ainsi que celui de me voir offrir le gîte et le couvert me convient ?

Avant ça aurait été une honte, mais maintenant…maintenant que j'ai quitté ce monde… maintenant que je ne suis plus rien…je ne vois plus l'intérêt de rechigner sur quoi que ce soit, vu qu'ensuite je rejoindrais ma ruelle pour crever lentement.

Mon cœur est froid, mon corps est froid, je suis froid. Je n'ai jamais eu envie de fournir de la chaleur à quiconque, je suis moi c'est tout : un bloc de glace.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps à durer le voyage. Je l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai plus de notion de temps, je l'ai perdu en arrivant sans rien dans ce monde.

Je vois au loin se dessiner une sorte de grand immeuble, c'est étrange, c'est miteux et pourtant, ça à l'air accueillant.

- Et nous voilà arrivés ! Bienvenu à l'hôtel de l'ange.

- Je ne crois plus aux anges depuis longtemps.

Il me fait un sourire mystérieux mais je ne dis rien. Je ne vois pas pourquoi donner un nom pareil à ce genre d'endroit. Les anges sont censés nous protéger. Il est dit que nous avons un ange gardien quelque part pour nous surveiller et nous protéger, mais le mien m'a fait faux bon à la naissance.

Alors ce nom ou un autre, cela me passe au dessus de la tête.

- C'est juste nous qui l'appelons ainsi. Pour la personne qui le tient.

On passe la porte, les murs sont dans un sale état enfin, du moins ce que j'en perçois. Il me dépose sur un canapé dans un salon. Un petit enfant est en train de jouer avec des crayons de couleur. Je le regarde faire. Il a les cheveux roux, des taches de rousseur recouvrant sa frimousse, sa salopette retombe sur un coté de son épaule, mais il sourit.

L'autre personne est partit, me laissant seul avec lui.

- 'jour.

Il me fait un grand sourire, mais je n'ai pas la force de lui répondre.

- Tu as froid ?

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas tu vas voir, l'ange il va te réchauffer.

Il se remet à dessiner et moi je laisse ma tête tomber sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Un ange ? Tu parles ! Ça n'existe pas ! Il n'y a pas de personne assez pur dans notre monde pour que l'on puisse la nommer ange qui s'occuperait de moi. Je ne le mérite pas.

Je commence à somnoler alors que mon corps se réchauffe petit à petit grâce à la cheminée qui crépite dans le coin. Le gamin ne me parle plus, il est trop occupé à gribouiller son bout de papier. Des voix, des pas, on entre dans la salle.

- Voila notre nouveau pensionnaire !

- Et bien, je me disais aussi que ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais ramené personne.

- Il va geler cette nuit, vu son état, j'ai trouvé plus judicieux de le ramener ici.

- Tu as bien fait.

Une voix grave plus jeune que celle de celui qui m'a ramassé. Une voix joyeuse et amusée taquinant l'autre. Une voix claire et pure qui pourrait en effet faire penser à celle d'un ange.

- Fais attention, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps il est dehors, mais son corps a du mal à fonctionner.

- Promis, je ferais attention va plutôt t'occuper de lui faire à manger.

Les pas s'éloignent, d'autres se rapprochent. J'ouvre difficilement les yeux pour tomber sur une touffe de cheveux noir corbeau, des yeux encerclés de lunette, des orbes émeraude, une peau halée. Un flash me traverse l'esprit alors que je sursaute. Non pas lui, ce ne pouvait pas être vrai, impossible.

Je me tasse dans le canapé.

- Allons il ne faut pas avoir peur comme ça. Il faut te réchauffer et pour cela, tu as besoin de te changer.

Je hoche rapidement la tête, j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas bouger. Ma tête me lance, je pousse un petit gémissement avant de me tasser encore plus. Il se place devant moi, ses mains sur ses hanches. Il a grandi, et pourtant ça ne fait pas des masses de temps que je ne l'ai pas vu. Où alors, ma perception du temps est encore plus altérée que je ne le pensais ? Il doit faire une tête de plus que moi, je pense, il est bien musclé et n'a pas perdu de sa prestance.

- Bon tu m'as l'air craintif. On va la faire autrement, c'est quoi ton prénom.

Je ne réponds pas.

A quoi bon le faire, si c'est pour qu'il se moque de ce que je suis devenu ?

Il aura de quoi, _moi _celui qui avait _tout_ et qui maintenant n'ai plus _rien_.

- Ok, on va la faire autrement.

Il me tend la main.

- Moi c'est Harry Potter et toi ?

Cette main tendue, cette main si chaleureuse qui m'est tendue.

A quoi bon la prendre si c'est pour essuyer un rejet comme j'ai subit lors de notre première rencontre ?

Oui je sais, j'avais été odieux, mais ce n'était pas de ma faute. Enfin si mais j'étais con à cette époque, j'ai été con d'ailleurs trop souvent et trop longtemps.

- Bon, tu ne veux pas répondre, alors je vais te mener à la salle d'eau ! Lève toi, aller !

Ai-je le choix ? De toute manière je ne pourrais pas rester terré pendant trois milles ans dans ce canapé. Je sors une jambe couverte du drap, puis l'autre et je me relève, restant toujours emmitouflé comme pas possible dans mon seul garde chaleur. Harry passe un bras autour de ma taille pour me guider jusqu'à la salle.

Harry, tiens, je l'ai appelé par son prénom ? Sûrement le fait que je n'ai plus rien, plus de but, plus d'animosité, plus de raison d'être ce petit fils à papa con et prétentieux.

On arrive devant une porte.

- Il y a un bain pour que tu puisses te décrasser, si tu as besoin d'aide, Dan sera là.

Le petit rouquin lève la main pour montrer qu'il est présent.

- Il viendra me chercher au moindre souci. Tu as des vêtements sur la chaise.

J'hoche la tête et entre péniblement dans la salle, je referme la porte et arrive tant bien que mal à la baignoire. Je fais tomber le peu d'habit que j'ai avant de me hisser difficilement dans l'eau chaude. Je reste ainsi, ça fait du bien un peu de chaleur, même si j'ai l'impression que tous mes membres me brûlent, je me sens bien.

Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu l'impression d'être aussi bien et au calme.

Lorsque je suis réchauffé, que je sens de nouveau mes doigts et mes pieds, je prends le bain douche et me décrasse. Il sent plutôt bon d'ailleurs.

On frappe à la porte et une petite tête rousse apparaît.

- Tu veux de l'aide ?

Je réponds oui. J'ai beau être assez bien à présent, je ne peux pas faire tous les gestes possibles. Il arrive tout heureux et commence à me frotter les cheveux. Il est mignon ce gamin, il a du être abandonné. C'est triste. Il me les rince et lâche un wouaaa de surprise.

- Tu as les cheveux trop beaux !

Je fais un faible sourire. Mes cheveux, j'en étais fier à l'époque. A l'époque seulement. Je me lève pour sortir, le petit me tend la serviette que j'attrape comme je peux et une fois sur le tapis, il s'amuse à me sécher en me frottant le dos. Puis me donne les vêtements un à un.

- Tu vas voir, Harry il est super gentil. C'est un vrai ange, tu vas voir ! Il va bien s'occuper de toi. Il s'occupe toujours très bien de nous.

Je ne réponds rien, me contentant d'enfiler le pantalon de sport noir bien trop large qu'il me donne, puis pareille pour le tee-shirt délavé et le sweater rouge.

Je me regarde dans la glace. Je fais peur. Je serais presque méconnaissable.

Mes joues sont creusées par la faim, ma peau est encore plus pâle que de naturel, mes yeux sont cernés et j'ai dû perdre beaucoup de poids.

Je passe mes doigts osseux sur mon visage.

- Tu viens ? Harry et Max nous attendent en bas !

Je me tourne vers lui, mes cheveux tombent devant mes yeux et m'arrivent aux épaules. Oui, j'ai vraiment du perdre beaucoup de temps. Je marche difficilement mais Dan m'attend à chaque fois, ne me presse pas. Il attend juste que j'arrive à mon rythme. On fait face à la porte et il entre vivement en criant pour s'asseoir à la table. Une bonne odeur se fait sentir, mais j'ai un peu peur de passer la porte. Pourtant c'est ce que je finis par faire, Max me sourit.

- Et bien, en voila une surprise, sous le tas de chiffon se trouvait un mignon jeune homme.

Je baisse la tête, gêné et fais quelques pas.

- Par contre, il va falloir remplumer tout ça. Il est perdu dans tes vêtements Harry.

Ce que j'appréhendais ce produit. Harry se retourne un bol à la main pour me regarder. Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand lorsqu'ils tombent sur ma silhouette. Je passe une main tremblante dans mes cheveux, le sweater étant vraiment trop grand, j'ai l'impression d'être un enfant dans une tenue d'adulte.

Un bruit vient faire sursauter tout le monde, le bol se fracasse au sol.

- Euh Harry ? demande Max.

- Malfoy ?

- Heu, 'llo Potter.

Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça, que je me voyais saluer un jour celui qui a débarrassé le monde sorcier du Mage Noir. Mais c'est tout ce que mon cerveau encore gelé par le froid est capable d'aligner. Et encore, ce n'est pas une phrase normalement constituée.

- Tu le connais Harry ?

Harry fait un demi tour rapide pour prendre une éponge et se mettre à nettoyer les dégâts au sol.

- Oui...

- Nous étions dans la même classe. Le coupais je me tenant à la table.

Max me voit chanceler et me propose une chaise que je ne peux refuser. Je m'y laisse choir comme une masse. Harry se relève ayant parfaitement terminé sa tâche, il met le tout dans la poubelle puis prend un second bol, le remplie et le dépose devant moi.

Dan s'installe devant et me regarde sous toutes les coutures. Il a les yeux qui pétillent, il doit sûrement vouloir me détailler afin d'en savoir plus sur le compagnon de classe de son ange. Même si j'ai surtout l'impression que la jeunesse du Survivant n'est pas étalée, ce qui ne m'étonne même pas, après tout, sorcier chez les moldus, ça ne se dit pas forcément.

- Vous vous raconterez tout ce que vous voudrez plus tard. Pour le moment…

- Draco…Lui souffla Harry alors qu'il mettait de l'eau dans un verre pour le blond.

- …Draco, tu vas reprendre des forces et tu iras te reposer. Tu en as besoin.

- Merci…

- Tu nous remercieras plus tard. Allez.

Max me fait signe d'obéir au lieu de tenter d'être poli. J'attrape la culière avec un peu de mal et très lentement, la plonge dans le bol pour l'en ressortir et la porter à ma bouche. La moitié se déverse à côté. Au même moment, une sonnette se fait entendre et l'homme disparaît de la cuisine. Dan me fait un petit sourire avant de sauter de sa chaise.

- J'y vais aussi, vais l'aider. Ça doit être Nelson.

Le gamin quitte donc lui aussi la cuisine me laissant en tête à tête avec celui que j'ai sois disant haï durant toute ma scolarité. Je soupire et tente de porter une autre cuillère à ma bouche. Mais rebelote, je crois que je suis maudi et bien trop faible. Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre, l'instrument disparaît d'entre mes doigts et se voit présenter plein et stable devant ma bouche. Je relève les yeux pour voir Harry devant moi, tenant le tout.

- Tu vas…

Pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je me retrouve la bouche pleine.

- Tais toi et mange ! Tu es trop faible pour te nourrir correctement et si tu ne le fais pas, tu vas mourir alors fait pas ton fils à papa et accepte ce qu'on t'offre.

Je plisse les yeux mais il a raison, la chaleur qui commence à se répandre dans ma gorge me fait du bien. J'ouvre la bouche pour la seconde fournée. Si on nous voyait, Harry Potter donnant à manger à Draco Malfoy, on se rirait bien de nous.

- Je sais parfaitement à quoi tu penses mais mange.

Je n'ai de toute manière même pas l'appétit pour manger le reste de soupe avec le bout de pain qu'il vient de me couper. C'est comme si mon estomac formait un blocus empêchant toute nourriture de s'y frayer un passage. Me voyant tousser et avoir du mal à avaler la fin, il se lève pour me taper gentiment dans le dos.

- Excuse moi, je ne pensais pas que ça faisait si longtemps que tu n'avais pas mangé au point que ton estomac se rétracte de la sorte.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de penser d'un autre côté.

- Malfoy !

- C'est vrai. J'étais très bien là où j'étais.

- En train de crever dans une ruelle.

- Parfaitement.

Je tousse de nouveau. Et voila chaud froid, je sens que je vais m'être prit une de ces crève.

- Ne restons pas là, tu as besoin de repos.

Harry ramasse tout ce qui traîne sur la table puis m'aide à me relever. Je me laisse totalement faire de toute manière, le moindre geste brusque et je me retrouve au sol alors autant éviter de se vautrer. Un bras autour de la taille, l'autre me tenant le bras pour m'aider à me maintenir, nous nous dirigeons doucement vers l'escalier. Une fois dedans, c'est un peu plus prise de tête, mais Harry semble vraiment habitué à ce genre de situation.

Il ne me pose cependant pas de question alors que je suis sûr que ça le démange de me demander comment moi ; Draco Malfoy, fils héritier d'une énorme fortune me retrouve à crever dans une ruelle froide et austère. Après tout qui ça n'intéresserait pas ?

Cependant j'avoue moi aussi vouloir savoir pourquoi le grand Harry Potter en est arrivé à tenir cet endroit pour personnes en détresse.

Il ouvre une petite porte sur le côté et entre. C'est sobre, il y a deux lits, il me fait m'asseoir sur l'un de deux.

- Voila, tu dormiras ici. Toutes les autres chambres sont prises à cause du froid, beaucoup reviennent la nuit. Tu partageras donc cet endroit avec moi.

Je relève vivement la tête mais tout ce met à tourner et je tombe en arrière comme une masse.

- Ne fais pas de geste brusque, ton corps est faible et que tu sois malade ne m'étonnerais même pas.

Il m'aide à m'installer plus confortablement dans les draps. Il fait bien plus chaud d'un coup et la tête sur l'oreiller me guide vers un sommeil que je n'ai pas eu depuis longtemps.

- Pourquoi ?

Un simple mot qui traverse mes lèvres.

- Parce que j'ai choisi le métier d'aider ceux en difficulté et même s'il s'avère que je n'aime pas cette personne, si elle est dans un état critique comme le tien, je n'ai pas le droit de la laisser crever dehors.

Il se relève et s'apprête à sortir.

- Maintenant cesse de te poser des questions et dors.

La porte se referme et je pars pour un pays sans rêve fait uniquement de chaleur.

oOo

Lorsque je me réveille, j'ai chaud, mais en même temps froid. Je suis en sueur et j'ai dû mal à respirer. Est-ce normal ? Je me relève, ma tête me fait mal, je sors du lit pour aller dans une salle d'eau. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où ça peut se trouver dans cet immeuble.

J'ai soif et la bouche pâteuse. Je ne connais qu'un autre endroit dans ce lieu et c'est la cuisine alors autant m'y rendre. Je m'accroche à la rambarde et tente de descendre sans me casser la figure. Ce n'est pas simple quand vos jambes ne répondent que de moitié.

Enfin, il ne fait déjà pas nuit noire, donc je suis certain de trouver quelqu'un debout. Le sol plat, que du bonheur. Je me traîne jusqu'à l'endroit que je cherchais et trouve un Harry assit sur une chaise, la tête entre ses mains. Je fais quoi ? Je le dérange en pleine réflexion ou je me laisse mourir comme ça sur le pas de la porte.

Au moins il sera débarrassé de moi et moi je le serais de moi-même.

J'ai pas le temps de vraiment approfondir ma pensée, que je me mets à tousser. Je ne serais jamais tranquille, je vous le dis. Ma gorge me brûle.

J'entends une chaise racler le sol. Moi je tombe à genoux tentant de reprendre mon souffle mais la toux ne passe pas. On relève rapidement mon visage pour me forcer à boire un verre d'eau. Ça aide à faire passer mais ce n'est pas encore ça.

- Tu vas vraiment finir par crever.

- C'est…toujours le but…

J'entends Harry jurer. Il me force à boire le reste du verre avant de m'aider à me relever et me faire asseoir sur la chaise où il était assit avant. Il me tend rapidement un autre verre qui cette fois-ci a un contenu qui fait de drôle de bulle. Je relève un sourcil mais il ne me laisse pas le temps d'observer plus cette étrange substance. J'avale le tout d'une traite, c'est écoeurante. Ça pique !

- Tu veux me tuer !

- Que veux tu la médecine moldue n'a pas meilleure goût que celle sorcière !

Je plisse les yeux en avalant ma salive, pas à dire ça ne passe pas. Un gâteau m'arrive alors sous le nez.

- Mange.

J'obéis, décidément je passe mon temps à exécuter ce qu'il me demande.

- Harry !

Je tourne la tête pour voir un homme plus très jeune entrer. Il est vêtu de façon assez grotesque pour ne pas dire pouilleuse.

- C'est un nouveau ? Fait il en me lançant un regard étrange.

- Oui, il est arrivé hier dans l'après midi.

- Oh ce doit donc être le garçon dont parlait Dan à Magali.

- Oui.

Il me fait un grand sourire avant de se laisser choir sur la chaise en face de moi.

- Moi, c'est Nelson.

- Draco Malfoy. Répond Harry à ma place.

Je lui lance ce qui devrait être un regard noir mais avec la tête que j'ai, je suis certain que ça ne ressemble pas à grand-chose.

- Et bien, quand Max dit qu'il est mignon, il l'est.

Une jeune femme cette fois entre dans la cuisine. C'est pas vrai ce sont tous donnés le mot ou quoi ? Elle a les cheveux aussi sales que bouclés. Et ses vêtements non rien à envier à l'autre.

- Alors c'est lui qui a le droit de partager ta chambre baby.

Harry lui lance un regard avec une pointe malicieux.

- Je garde avec moi ce qui pourrait te servir de quatre heures. Elodie.

- Mais c'est tellement rare de nos jours.

- C'est justement pour ça.

Moi je comprend pas de quoi il parle. C'est qui cette folle ? Et puis pourquoi y a tout qui commence à tourner ? Je me lève et je n'ai pas le temps de faire un pas que je chancelle et tombe au sol en toussant.

- Je vais te ramener à la chambre.

- Je peux marcher.

- Mais oui Chéri après la chute que tu viens de nous faire, ça c'est certain.

- Je…

- Ne fait pas ta mauvaise tête, t'ai vraiment pas en état de te la jouer Malfoy.

- Te hais Potter.

- Ouais ouais moi aussi.

Y a tout qui s'embrume autour de moi, je sens juste qu'on l'aide à m'installer sur son dos, ma tête va heurter son épaule puis plus rien.

oOo

Un bruit dehors me fait sursauter. Je me relève rapidement, ma tête ne me lance plus comme à mon premier réveil. Je crois que la fièvre est en partie tombée.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et tente de me souvenir de ce qui c'est passé. Tout ce qui me revient, c'est des brides de souvenir. J'avais chaud. J'avais froid. J'avais mal. J'avais peur. Mais il y avait toujours cette présence prés de moi qui prenait soin de moi.

Tournant la tête vers l'autre lit, je le découvre vide et fait. Je me lève et me rends à la fenêtre. Je tire le rideau et découvre une petite cours intérieur. Alors cet immeuble possède même un petit endroit aménagé. Admirant la verdure que j'aperçois de là. Je n'entends pas la porte s'ouvrir mais juste une voix bien connue.

- Tu es enfin réveillé !

Je me retourne rapidement manquant de tomber au sol par le trop brusque mouvement pour mes jambes encore faibles. Harry fait un petit sourire avant de s'approcher et de me tendre un bon bol de chocolat chaud.

- Je me suis dis que ça te ferait peut être plaisir si tu étais levé.

- Et si je ne l'avais pas été ?

- Je l'aurais bu.

Je prend le bol fumant et le porte doucement à mes lèvres. C'est agréable cette sensation de chaleur. Harry me regarde le boire avec son grand sourire, tout fier de lui.

- Alors c'est bon ?

- Oui.

- Je suis content alors, c'est la spécialité de la maison.

C'est lui qui prépare donc cette boisson et bien je dois avouer que c'est super bon. Il me fait un clin d'œil pour me faire comprendre que non je n'aurais pas la recette. Je finis donc en silence le chocolat brûlant alors que lui a disparu dans une armoire dans le fond de la pièce. Je l'en vois enfin ressortir avec une pile de vêtement.

- Voila, avec une ceinture ça devrait t'aller comme il faut le temps que tu récupères.

- Que je récupère ?

- Et bien oui, tu as vu comment tu es ? Tu sors d'une bonne fièvre, tu as déliré pendant deux jours pleins. Elodie c'est demandé si t'allait survivre. Max a dû aller acheter des médicaments et Dan était tout angoissé. C'est fou le bordel que tu peux foutre partout où tu passes.

Je n'écoute pas vraiment ce qu'il raconte, seulement que j'ai déliré pendant deux jours. Qu'ai-je pu bien raconter ? C'est ce qui me fait le plus peur.

- Tu vas prendre une bonne douche puis un bon repas.

J'hoche la tête, un peu trop perdu par ce que je viens d'apprendre. Prenant ma main après avoir posé le bol sur la table de chevet, il me tire jusqu'à une petite pièce qui doit être une salle de douche car elle est plus petite que la première. Il me pousse dans la salle et me fourre les vêtements dans les bras.

- Y a tout ce qu'il faut, rejoins moi ensuite dans la cuisine, je pense que tu as faim.

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que je suis seul. Je soupire, décidément, je ne sais pas si je dois remercier un dieu ou un démon voir quoi que ce soit d'autre pour l'endroit dans lequel je suis maintenant.

Je fais glisser lentement ce qui me sert de vêtement pour entrer dans la douche. Adosser contre le mur derrière moi, je laisse le jet venir laver ma peau. Ça fait du bien.

Une fois cela fait, je sors, attrape la serviette, m'essuie puis enfile ce que Harry m'a passé pour me vêtir. C'est toujours un peu grand au niveau de la taille. Torse nu, je me fixe dans la glace. Je suis mince comme pas possible, mince, je veux dire maigre oui. Le Draco Malfoy d'avant n'existe vraiment plus.

Je passe le haut puis le pull avant de quitter la petite pièce et de descendre retrouver les autres dans la cuisine. Ça discute beaucoup. Je crois comprendre qu'il y a beaucoup de sans abri à la rue cet hiver et qu'il va falloir redoubler de travaille. Je me dis que ce ne doit pas être facile de venir en aide à des personnes comme ça, sans rien avoir en retour.

- Oh tu es enfin là ! Fait Elodie en me poussant dans le dos pour que j'entre dans la cuisine.

Toutes les discussions s'arrêtent, je me sens mal tout d'un coup. Harry me montre la chaise à ses côtés et je le rejoins. Elodie s'installe juste en face de moi. Elle devait vraiment être jolie avant de se retrouver à la rue.

- Tiens !

Je me retrouve rapidement avec une assiette de riz au curry sous le nez. L'odeur est appétissante. Je dévore le tout sous le regard amusé des autres. Ben quoi, j'ai tout de même le droit d'avoir faim moi.

La discussion reprend, je ne me sens pas du tout exclu, non je peux vous l'assurer…en fait, si, je suis totalement perdu.

Le repas terminé, tout le monde repart à ses occupations, moi je reste là et regarde Harry qui fait la vaisselle. Enfin il met tout dans une drôle de machine, je ne sais pas ce que c'est et ne veux pas le savoir.

Je soupire…Maintenant que je ne suis pas mort de froid, que vais-je faire ?

- A quoi penses tu Draco ?

Je sursaute, on me parle.

- Perdu dans tes pensées ?

- Il se peut.

- Tu veux que je te fasse visiter l'immeuble ou tu es trop fatigué ?

L'immeuble ? Visiter ? J'ai encore mal aux jambes mais ce n'est pas en restant couché que je vais arranger les choses, ça c'est certain. J'hoche la tête et il me sourit.

Je ne le comprend pas, pourquoi me sourit il comme si tout ce qui c'était passé lorsque nous étions jeunes n'existait plus ?

Pourquoi prend il soin de moi alors que je lui ai pourri l'existence durant toute notre scolarité ?

Pourquoi je pense que je ne le comprendrais jamais ?

Autre soupire.

- Cesse de te torturer l'esprit, j'ai fini, on y va !

Il me tend la main après l'avoir essuyée avec un torchon en me souriant.

Il est beau.

Je prends cette main tendue.

oOo

L'immeuble est immense. On ne le croirait pas comme ça de l'extérieure, mais il est nettement moins miteux qu'on ne le penserait. La chaleur qui émane des pièces qu'on traverse permet à elles seules de réchauffer les cœurs des personnes y entrant. Et puis il y a ce sentiment d'apaisement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression que la magie y est pour beaucoup.

En tout cas, chaque étage est pourvu de chambres et de salle de douche. Il y a en tout huit étages. Je peux vous dire qu'à pied, c'est long mais comme il n'y a pas d'ascenseur, Harry m'a expliqué que le dernier étage était celui consacré à Max, Elodie, Nelson et d'autres qui gardent la forme.

Le septième est consacré aux orphelins.

Le sixième, cinquième, quatrième, troisième et second aux sans abris.

Le premier, celui où se situe la chambre d'Harry, lui appartient, c'est là où il entrepose tout ce dont il a besoin en cas de pénuries : couettes, matelas, vêtements, jouets.

Le rez-de-chaussée comporte la cuisine, le salon et une salle d'eau.

Autant dire qu'avec le temps qui s'annonce, les pièces libres ont été transformées en dortoir de fortune.

- Alors, tu en penses quoi ?

- Surpris.

Harry se retourne après avoir salué un dénommé Henry.

- Tu n'imaginais pas tout ça comme ça ?

- Non ce n'est pas ça.

- Alors…

- C'est toi que je n'imaginais pas dans ce décor.

Il me fait ce petit sourire qui je crois m'est destiné pour chaque phrase que je sortirais.

- Attend moi là, je reviens.

Je le vois partir rapidement. Dan qui est dans le canapé en compagnie d'une petite fille de son âge aux étranges cheveux blonds me sourit.

- Voici Magali. C'est ma meilleure amie.

J'ancre mon regard sur la fillette. Elle a la peau pâle, des yeux océan et cette sensation de fragilité qui émane d'elle. On dirait une petite poupée de porcelaine.

- Magali voici Draco Malfoy. C'est un ami d'Harry.

- Celui dont tu me parlais ?

- Oui.

Elle saute sur ses jambes, sa robe mauve volette autour d'elle au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approche de moi.

- Vous me semblez gentil…Mais étrangement triste.

- Tous les gens d'ici sont tristes.

- Non, pas tristes. Seuls, dans des situations mauvaises, mais pas tristes comme vous.

Elle pose sa main sur la mienne et fait un petit sourire.

- Pourtant vous semblez vous apaiser.

Un bruit de pas dans les escaliers.

- Mets ça.

Harry se stoppe juste à mes côtés et regarde Magali.

- Je vous avais pas demandé de faire quelque chose tous les deux ?

Dan semble se souvenir, se lève, prend la main de la blondinette et ils partent. Harry me donne un manteau.

- Allez, il te reste un endroit à visiter.

J'exécute il ne me fait pas sortir par la porte de devant, mais par une autre se trouvant plus au fond dans le salon. Il fait froid dehors mais le manteau ne semble pas laissé passer le vent. Encore une fois, j'ai l'impression qu'Harry y est pour quelque chose.

La cour où nous atterrissons est carré, au centre, il y a une petite serre et tout autour, c'est vert, malgré le temps qu'il fait, c'est comme si la végétation restait luxuriante.

- C'est mon jardin.

Je regarde les arbres, ainsi que les rangées prévues pour les potagers.

On avance un peu pour que je puisse découvrir ce qui longe les chemins de pavés. Il y a vraiment de tout, et on peut sentir l'amour qu'on met pour garder ce jardin comme ça.

- Tu utilises de la magie ?

- Un tout petit peu.

Harry part devant avant de faire demi tour et de me sourire.

- Je ne pratique plus la magie, du moins plus vraiment.

- C'est beau.

- Merci.

Il m'attrape la main et me tire vers la serre où une fois à l'intérieure, il retire son manteau pour l'accrocher à une patère.

- Ici tu n'en auras pas besoin.

Je l'enlève et en effet, tout est chauffé. Je crois qu'ici, il s'occupe des plus belles plantes. J'en reconnais pas mal pour les avoir étudiées en botanique. D'autres servaient pour les potions et d'autres encore se trouvaient dans le jardin du manoir.

- Cet endroit est protégé par un sort.

- Je comprends pourquoi ça n'étonne personne de trouver des plantes inconnues dans ce lieu.

Sourire. Toujours ce sourire.

- C'est mon jardin secret.

Je sursaute, secret ? Dans ce cas pourquoi je m'y trouve moi? Il me tourne le dos et continue d'avancer.

- Elle est mignonne Magali.

- La petite fille de tout à l'heure ?

- Oui, tu ne trouves pas qu'elle te ressemble un peu.

Maintenant qu'il le dit, on a étrangement la même couleur de cheveux, la même couleur d'yeux et la même peau pâle.

- Je les trouvé dans les ruelles de Londres, perdue. Mourant serrant contre elle son petit frère.

- Ah…

- Il était mort et pourtant, elle le serrait toujours contre elle.

Je resserre mes bras autour de moi. Ce qu'il raconte me donne des frissons et pourtant j'en ai vu des personnes mourir avec la guerre.

- Je l'ai ramené ici. Nous avons enterré son petit frère dans le jardin qui entoure cette serre. Ils n'avaient personne. Alors je la garde ici tout comme Dan. Seulement…

- Elle est différente de Dan. Fais je sans m'en rendre compte.

- Oui. C'est une sorcière.

Il s'arrête et soupire.

- Elle en a conscience tout simplement parce qu'elle est très intelligente. Elle ressent ce qui se passe dans le cœur des gens. Elle aime beaucoup leur venir en aide alors qu'elle n'a que sept ans.

Il y a un court silence avant que je ne finisse par le briser.

- Pourquoi me racontes tu tout ça…Harry ?

- Parce qu'à part elle, je n'avais pas eu de contact avec quelqu'un pratiquant la magie. Et que te revoir, fait remonter des souvenirs que je pensais avoir ranger loin très loin.

Je comprends, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais petit à petit je commence à comprendre pourquoi il est ici.

- Après la guerre, je n'ai pas pu rester avec eux. Moi qui venais de détruire Voldemort, il aurait fallu que j'accepte d'endosser tout ce qui c'était passé entre temps. J'allais recevoir de la reconnaissance pour avoir tué un homme. Même s'il avait fait beaucoup de mal, tuer des personnes qui m'étaient chères, je ne pouvais me résigner à me dire que j'en étais venu à le haïr au point de le tuer de sang froid. Je ne voulais pas de tout ça. Je voulais simplement faire quelque chose pour aider.

Est il finalement aussi perdu que moi ?

La guerre l'a-t-il détruit lui aussi ?

Et pourtant…

- Tu sais Draco, ça m'a surpris de te voir là dans cette cuisine. Toi le petit garçon arrogant qui ne cessait de me prendre la tête. Tu es la dernière personne que je pensais voir débarquer de mon passé.

- Tes amis ne t'ont jamais retrouvé ?

- Je n'ai rien fait pour qu'ils le fassent. Je suis bien ici. Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux.

- Pourtant…

- Oui, je les aimes encore tu sais. Mais je ne suis pas apte à affronter leurs regards.

- Je comprends.

…je ne sens pas en lui quelqu'un qui cherche son chemin.

Il a déjà trouvé ce dont il avait besoin.

Et moi ?

- Tu sais Draco…Je ne pensais pas que te voir me ferait autant plaisir.

- Moi ?

- Oui, toi. Tu sais j'ai tourné la page moi. Et toi ?

- Moi ?

Je resserre encore ma prise sur mes bras.

- Est-ce que tu voudrais la tourner ?

Une proposition…

- Oui…j'aimerais…

…la lumière au bout du chemin.

oOo

Depuis ce moment, je dois dire que j'ai assez récupéré. C'est étrange de voir à quel point Harry sait s'occuper des malades.

La météo n'annonce que du mauvais temps, de la pluie, du froid, peut être même de la neige. Alors nous avons pas mal de boulot. Parce qu'à présent j'aide Harry. J'ai mis de côté mon dégoût des moldus pour ne penser qu'à une chose, évoluer.

Et c'est ce que je fais. Max s'amuse de me voir aider des personnes âgées à monter les étages. Ou alors faire la cuisine, bien qu'Harry m'ait interdit de retoucher une seule fois à une casserole. J'ai réussi à me brûler avec la gazinière. Donc je suis relégué à la distribution.

Et je comprends pourquoi il est heureux de faire ce métier.

Les gens sourient quand on leur apporte un peu de bonheur.

Il y a des cas bien sûr, des gens pas contents, qui râlent parce qu'ils n'ont pas ça ou ça, qu'on s'occupe pas assez d'eux. Mais ce n'est pas grave, parce qu'à côté, il y a des personnes adorables.

Et je me sens revivre.

Je partage toujours la chambre d'Harry, il aurai pu m'installer au huitième avec les autres, mais non. Je reste toujours dans cette petite chambre, à me vêtir de ses habits qui commencent à ne plus me tomber sur les hanches.

J'apprends pas mal de chose sur les moldus et leurs façons de penser, de passer le temps. C'est un tout autre monde pour moi que je découvre sous le regard amusé d'Harry.

Il m'a dit que j'avais l'air d'un enfant quand je découvrais quelque chose de nouveau. Je veux bien le croire, j'ai toujours été curieux de toute manière.

Une fois que nous sommes seuls dans la chambre, nous parlons un peu. Je connais de mieux en mieux Harry et lui aussi. Je me confesse et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je crois qu'il comprend parfaitement ce que je lui raconte et surtout il ne me juge pas, comme je ne le juge pas.

J'avais beaucoup de préjugés sur lui, beaucoup de fausses informations, et surtout beaucoup de haine inutile.

Alors qu'aujourd'hui, son sourire me réchauffe juste le cœur.

Je change et cette métamorphose me fait du bien.

oOo

Je suis dans le salon, je regarde par la fenêtre le soleil pointer à l'horizon. La petite cour s'offre à moi tout de blanc vêtu. Il a cessé de neiger cette nuit. Pour un mois de décembre, je trouve qu'il a vraiment fait très froid. Plus froid que l'hiver dernier.

Je porte le bol à mes lèvres, ce chocolat est vraiment bon.

Ça fait un an que je suis ici, un an que j'aide Harry et Max à tenir ce centre, un an que je participe donc activement comme aide bénévole.

J'ai trouvé un petit boulot dans un café pas loin, je travaille à mi-temps et ainsi j'ai l'impression de subvenir un petit peu au besoin du dépôt.

Je bois une nouvelle gorgée.

Ce chocolat est tout de même meilleur que celui que je prends au café à ma pause.

Une main sur mon épaule me fait sursauter.

- Tu rêves ?

- Oui un peu.

Je garde mes prunelles fixées sur la cour.

- C'est joli.

- Oui. C'est pur.

- Hum.

Harry s'appuie un peu plus sur moi pour regarder puis s'éloigne pour ouvrir la porte.

- Viens voir.

Je le vois disparaître. Je le suis et j'ai à peine mis un pied dehors que je sens une énorme boule de neige m'arriver dessus. Je lui lance un regard noir.

- Tu vas mourir !

- On y croit tous.

Il me tire la langue et me lance une seconde boule que j'évite rapidement. Une bataille commence qui se finit par nous deux écrasés au sol.

- C'est froid. Fais je en claquant des dents.

- C'est normal, c'est de la neige.

- C'est de ta faute.

- C'est toi qui m'as suivi.

Je ne réponds rien et regarde le ciel bleu. Ne m'entendant pas répondre, je sens Harry se relever doucement.

- Qu'est ce que tu regardes ?

- Le ciel.

- Mais encore ?

- Rien.

Il émet un petit rire. Moi je reste obstinément fixé sur le ciel. Une ombre vient m'obstruer la vue, je grogne mais n'ai pas le temps de faire plus que deux lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Je reste bêtement coi alors qu'elles se retirent. Mon regard plonge alors dans deux perles vertes.

- Toujours rien.

Il a ce sourire que j'aime tant depuis ce jour.

- Si.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

Ma main se lève pour aller se loger sur sa nuque et l'obliger à venir reprendre contact avec ma bouche pour un échange un tout petit peu plus passionné. Il se détend totalement dans mes bras et moi je me sens toujours aussi apaisé en sa présence.

Est-ce que c'est ça aimer quelqu'un ?

Je pense que oui.

On se quitte pour reprendre notre souffle.

Ce sourire…qui lentement laisse place à une grimace.

- Grr Draco !

Je me relève rapidement alors qu'il se pousse pour retirer la boule de neige que je viens de lui glisser dans le cou.

- Tu vas me le payer.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Je pars en courant après avoir fait quelques tours de la serre et a évité des boules de neige. Je rentre et tombe sur Elodie qui prend un air jaloux.

- Tu aurais du me dire dès le début que tu avais un penchant pour lui chéri.

- Et toi que c'était ce qui t'amusait dès le départ mais que tu ne voulais pas nous le dire.

Elle prend un air de petit ange.

- C'est juste Magali qui m'en avait parlé chéri.

- Tss. Elle en sait toujours plus que tout le monde.

- DRACO !

- Excuse moi il va falloir que je file.

- Tu ferais mieux de courir vite.

- Je n'en doute pas.

Je pars rapidement.

Une nouvelle vie a débuté pour moi.

J'ai enfin le sentiment d'avoir besoin de donner de la chaleur.

Maintenant je peux vraiment le dire.

Oui.

J'ai tourné la page.

**FIN. **

**Yami** : Voila donc le petit OS retrouvé au fin fond d'un dossier de trucs débutés et pas finis….

**Draco** : Tu rangerais de temps en temps. Tu perdrais moins de chose.

**Harry** : Au moins, c'est mignon comme ffic. Y a pas de sang, y pas de torture…

**Draco** : Répète, je manque de mourir de froid, je me retrouve à jouer les sans abris. Tu trouves ça mignon toi.

**Aku** : Du calme du calme. C'est juste un petit OS sans prétention.

**Draco** : On leur demande rien d'autres aux OS.

**Yami** : Il est méchant Draquinou avec moieuuuuuu !

**Draco** : Parce que t'es gentille avec moi peut être ?

**Yami** : Bien sûr, je t'aime moi !

**Harry** : Qu'est ce qu'il faut pas entendre.

**Draco** : Toi n'en rajoutes pas.

**Aku** : Alors petit OS terminé donc entre les révisions. En espérant qu'il vous aura plu.

**KISU**


End file.
